


Konoha Institute

by KingKarlajrg



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Drama, Drama & Romance, Gaara & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Gaara (Naruto)-centric, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Triangles, Minor Violence, Multi, Teenage Drama, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Unrequited Love, when there's too much drama at school all you gotta do is walk awaaayayay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKarlajrg/pseuds/KingKarlajrg
Summary: Konoha Institute is one of the most prestigious high schools in the Land of Fire. Gaara had to transfer there after his uncle Yashamaru couldn't take care of him anymore. He moved in with his father, who he hasn't seen in a long time, and his siblings. Now Gaara has to get used to his new life and his new school. What kind of people will he find along the road?
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 49
Kudos: 118





	1. The new student

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Growing Pains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783249) by [nyawer92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyawer92/pseuds/nyawer92). 

> Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story and this time is an AU! I was truly inspired by nyawer92 who wrote an amazing story calles Growing Pains! Anyways, this is kinda my version of Naruto and what they would be like in high school lol. Everything that happens here is inspired by real events but changed for dramatic purposes lol I hope you all love this story as much as I am loving it and tell me what you think about it! xoxo

“Hey, Kankuro,” Temari knocked on the door of his younger brother, letting him know that she was coming in, “What are you doing?” 

** **

“Nothing,” Kankuro answered while sitting up, but still texting on his phone.

** **

“Yeah, sure. You’re texting that guy again, right?” she sat next to him.

** **

Kankuro rolled his eyes, groaning and stood up from the bed, “I am,”

** **

“I told you he’s just messing with you. He acts completely different at school,” she stood up too.

** **

“Whatever. What do you want?” he crossed his arms.

** **

Temari began walking towards her brother, “I think we should do something for Gaara,”

** **

Kankuro raised an eyebrow.

** **

“Don’t look at me like that. He’s our brother,” she tried to uncross his arms.

** **

Kankuro scoffed, “Yeah, who we haven’t seen in like, I don't know, like four years,” 

** **

Temari rolled her eyes, “He’s still our brother,”

** **

Kankuro groaned.

** **

“Besides, she was our mother too. Just because dad is a dickhead doesn’t mean you should be too,” she commented.

** **

“You wanna do like balloons and a cake that says: ‘sorry mom died, welcome home,’?” he asked sarcastically.

** **

Temari complained, “If you don’t want to do anything, fine. I’ll do it myself,” 

** **

She began walking out of the room when Kankuro stopped her.

** **

“I’m sorry. I’ll help you,”

** **

She squealed with excitement. She had really missed her brother, and though they weren’t close, she was really happy that he would be living with them. And, although Kankuro didn’t like showing it, he was happy too. They began decorating the house and even helped the maid with the spare room that now would be their brother’s. 

Just before the sky got dark, they heard the so longed doorbell.

** **

“He’s here!” Temari shrieked, shaking her fists with excitement.

** **

“Relax, sister,” Kankuro laughed.

** **

The huge white entrance door opened revealing their small red haired brother. He was much taller than what he was four years ago, but his face didn’t change at all.

** **

“Hi,” he lifted his hand.

** **

“Hi,” Temari hugged him, “We’re glad you’re here,” 

** **

Gaara ungracefully hugged his sister back. 

** **

“Temari, let him arrive first,” she heard her dad’s voice call.

** **

He closed the door behind him and walked further into the white hallway.

Gaara stared amazed at the immensity of the house that was before him. He had never visited this house before. 

** **

“Come in, I’ll show you your room,” Rasa said.

** **

Gaara snapped back and followed his family to where they were heading. He gulped as he encountered the stairs that led them to the upstairs rooms. Blinking multiple times as he realised that his new room was about the size of his old house in Suna. 

** **

“This is mine?” he asked sheepishly.

** **

Temari nodded.

** **

“We cleaned it… with help, obviously,” Kankuro added.

** **

“Oh,”

** **

Gaara slowly walked into his room, admiring the multiple coloured balloons on top of his bed, and then left his suitcase on top. The room wasn’t much his style: he liked cozy rooms with earthy tones, but inside this house, everything seemed to be just white.

** **

“Tomorrow you’ll be attending the same school as your brothers. I know your grades were excellent back in Suna, so I hope you excel in here too,” Rasa said, standing at the door frame analyzing the scene, “You’ll have to be there at 10 a.m., so I’ll ask the chauffeur to take you there,”

** **

The brothers silently waited for their father to leave the room. And once the door closed, they freely began talking to their brother.

** **

“You’re gonna love the school,” Temari said eagerly.

** **

“It’s cool, but be careful with some people,” Kankuro added.

** **

As his siblings continued talking, Gaara looked at them a bit overwhelmed. This change was too much for him. He twitched his mouth and turned back at unpacking his things.

** **

Kankuro slightly elbowed Temari when he noticed that he wasn’t paying that much attention to what they were saying, “We’re gonna let you settle. We’ll see you tomorrow at school,”

** **

They both walked out of his room. Gaara wouldn’t admit it, but he was relieved. He placed his suitcase on the ground and walked around his room. He looked out of the window and admired Konoha’s spectacular view; the buildings, the big houses, expensive cars and the people walking by. This place screamed money.

** **

Gaara walked to one of the two doors that were closed inside his room. He curiously opened one, revealing what seemed his walk-in closet. He quickly opened the other door and saw an imaculous white bathroom. Back in Suna, he had to share the bathroom with his mom, and when he moved in with his uncle, he also had to share a bathroom. And now, he had a bath, a big shower, his own toilet and his own sink. 

** **

He took a deep breath, letting in the smell of the clean bathroom. After that, he walked back to his bed and sat there, admiring the floor to ceiling windows that were on his room. 

** **

If only he had known this place under other circumstances… 

** **

It had been a year since their mother died, but he knew his siblings weren’t even affected by it. How could they? They didn’t even talk to her. Unlike him, they moved to Konoha very young when their parents got a divorce and made a life in the big city. 

** **

He laid on the bed, and texted his uncle Yashamaru, who he had been living with up until now, and before he could notice, he fell asleep.

** **

Gaara woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. He looked at the hour, frightened that he might have missed school, but calmed himself once he realised he still had enough time. He walked downstairs and saw an unknown girl cooking breakfast.

** **

“Morning,” she greeted, serving breakfast for him.

** **

“Morning,” he answered.

** **

He yawned and saw the breakfast plate on top of the counter.

** **

“It’s for you,” she said nicely.

** **

Gaara looked at her puzzled.

** **

“Me?” his eyebrows furrowed, “Why?”

** **

She giggled and began picking up the plates that she had used, “I’m the maid. I cook here, and clean. You’re Rasa’s son, Gaara,”

** **

Gaara sat down and began diggin on his plate, “Yeah, I’m Gaara. What’s your name?” he asked.

** **

“I’m Natsuko. Nice to meet you,” she smiled.

** **

“This is delicious,” he said as he chewed on the sausage.

** **

“Thank you, Gaara,” she bowed slightly, “You’re not from here, aren’t you?”

** **

“How’d you know?”

** **

Natsuko smiled, “You’re different,” 

** **

Gaara’s eyebrows furrowed at that answer. Before he could ask her what did she mean by that, he noticed the minimalistic clock near the kitchen door. Shit. He only had five minutes to get ready before the chauffeur arrived. 

** **

“Natsuko, this is delicious. But I have to get ready for school,” he apologized, but took one more bite before rushing upstairs to get his uniform.

** **

He opened the door and searched for his new uniform inside his walk-in closet. He put it on as fast as he could, brushed his teeth and ruffled his red hair a bit instead of combing it.

** **

“Goodbye, Natsuko,” he yelled before walking out of the door.

** **

He encountered an old looking man (How cliché) and immediately knew he was the driver. Though Gaara had never seen such an expensive car in his life, he still approached it confidently.

** **

“Morning,” he greeted.

** **

“Morning,” 

** **

They both got into the car and silently drove to the school. Gaara stared at the huge houses from his neighbourhood. ‘How many people live in there?’ he thought to himself as they passed by a mansion.

Before he could notice, he was already at the doors of Konoha Institute. One of the most prestigious schools in the Land of Fire and home of the Konoha panthers. 

Gaara walked inside the school guided by Iruka, the counselor, to the principal’s office.

** **

Iruka knocked on the door, “Mrs. Tsunade,” 

** **

The door was suddenly opened by an eagerly looking blonde woman, “Iruka, come in,”

** **

“He’s Gaara, our new student,”

** **

Gaara waved at her, unwillingly noticing the smell of alcohol impregnated inside the office.

** **

“Hey there, Gaara. Welcome to Konoha Institute. I’m Principal Tsunade, and I hope we get along well. I saw your grades and I’m impressed. Your father had talked to me about you, and I thought you were transferring a year ago, but,” she shrugged.

** **

Gaara smiled sheepishly.

** **

“Wear that uniform proudly,” Gaara looked at his gray uniform raising an eyebrow, “Iruka will take you to your classroom. Anything you need, don’t hesitate on asking,” she smiled.

** **

Gaara’s eyes quickly turned to Iruka’s. He signaled him the door and he followed him there. That lady was surely weird. Besides, how could he wear proudly such an ugly uniform? The only thing that highlighted the grayness of the uniform was the red stripe at the end of it. Aside from that, it was just another suit. 

** **

“We’re here,” Iruka stopped in front of a door that read ‘room 209’.

** **

Gaara took a deep breath before opening the door of his new classroom. He was nervous about his new life and what new things it would bring.

** **

“It’s okay,” Counselor Iruka’s voice made him calm his thoughts a little bit. They both walked inside a classroom full of different faces. Gaara’s heart started to beat faster as he analyzed each and every student. He had never seen such intimidating high schoolers. 

** **

“This is our new student, Gaara. I hope you all make him feel welcome,” Iruka said to the rest of the students. He patted Gaara’s shoulder indicating him to take a seat. Gaara quickly took the only seat that was available, which was in front. 

** **

Iruka left the classroom. The rest of the students seemed unamused with his arrival, but he couldn’t blame them. Unlike most of them, he wasn’t cool or famous.

** **

“Psst,” someone tapped his shoulder from behind. Gaara turned around, trying not to interrupt the teacher’s lesson, “Can you write your name here?” A pink-haired girl handed him a piece of paper and a pen. 

** **

Gaara didn’t hesitate and wrote his name, then gave her back the paper. He wasn’t sure what was that for, but he appreciated nice gestures.

** **

“Nice to meet you Gaara, I’m Sakura,” she said.

** **

Gaara smiled at the girl behind him. 

** **

The lesson continued until the bell rang at 10:45 a.m.

Gaara picked up his things and waited for the rest of the students to leave the class. Even though he was transferred just a month after the new school year began, he had a lot to catch up on. 

** **

“Uh, Mr. Genma,” he called nervously.

** **

“Gaara, right?” 

** **

“Aha,” he paused, “Umm, I wanted to know if there are any extra lessons or something I could take,”

** **

“Hmm,” Genma placed what looked like a metal toothpick in his mouth, “For your tests you can ask Sakura or Hinata if you have any questions on any subject,” Gaara nodded nervously. He knew Sakura, so that was a relief.

** **

“I’ll ask them, thank you,” he left the classroom.

** **

Gaara began wandering around the hallways of his new school. He admired everyone and their fabulous looks. The classrooms were clean and high-tech, just like in the movies.

He ran his hand on the lockers, feeling the metal on his fingertips as he distracted himself with every student passing by. He arrived to his new locker and opened it. Empty. He placed some of his books inside it and a photo of his mother, trying to make it feel more like home.

He grabbed his earphones and began playing his newly done playlist. Slowly, he walked to the cafeteria thinking that maybe he should search for his siblings. 

** **

Gaara entered the cafeteria and stood by the door. Albeit it was cliché, he could notice how each group was divided. The jocks, the nerds, the artists, the others and obviously, the group he belongs to, the nobodies. 

He sat on an empty table near the corner and analyzed his surroundings as his music played only for him.

** **

Gaara was suddenly startled by a hand slapping the table. He took off his earphones and looked up.

** **

“Why didn’t you sit with us?” Kankuro asked.

** **

The purple makeup covering his brother’s face confused Gaara. He wasn’t wearing that yesterday.

** **

His mouth opened slightly, “Uh… I don’t know. Didn’t want to bother,”

** **

Kankuro hummed, acknowledging what his brother just said, “Oh, well. See you later then,” he pranced back at his table.

** **

Before Gaara could place his earphone back on, his alarm went on. Meaning that lunch time was over and now he had to go to his next class. He followed a flock that seemed his age and some people he remembered from his first class until they arrived at a door that read ‘room 205’. 

Gaara tried to sit on the back, but every seat was taken, so again, he had to sit in front of everyone. He placed his books on top of his desk and sat on his chair, sinking on it so that he could go unnoticed. 

** **

“I swear if he’s late again principal Tsunade is finding out,” the pink-haired girl from earlier grumbled. 

** **

She stood up from her chair and walked to the door to see if their teacher was anywhere around.

** **

“Chill,” a voice from the back said, “If he’s not here in fifteen minutes, we’re legally allowed to go,” 

** **

“Kiba, do you seriously think that’s true?” Sakura asked visibly annoyed.

** **

“Duh, yeah,” he laughed and high-fived a guy with a ponytail next to him, who was also laughing.

** **

“He’s not coming, we should go,” a blond guy stood up from his chair and stretched his back.

** **

“Who’s not coming?” Kakashi’s voice startled the group.

** **

Gaara quickly straightened as the strong presence of the white haired teacher filled the room. 

** **

“Mr. Kakashi,” Sakura’s smile grew big. She took a seat and followed Kakashi with her eyes. She obviously had a huge platonic crush on him. 

** **

Kakashi’s class began, and though his presence was strong at first sight, his classes weren’t fun at all. Nobody was paying attention to what he was saying except for a few students, his classes were always him talking about history in a really boring way, so most of them were either sleeping or using their phones. 

Gaara tried his best to keep his eyes open and not check his phone, but his voice was so soothing and boring. 

** **

After what seemed like an eternity, the class ended. From the back of the classroom, a group of students cheered.

** **

“Finally!” Kiba yelled, making Gaara chuckle, “Hey,” he heard Kiba’s voice calling him.

** **

He turned around and saw four guys staring at him. Kiba, who looked like a pack leader; the guy with the ponytail, the blond and a smiling chubby guy, “Hey,” he answered nervously, thinking that they may have taken his laugh the wrong way.

** **

“What’s your next class?” Kiba asked.

** **

Gaara quickly checked his schedule and answered, “201, math with—“ 

** **

“Kurenai,” the blond interrupted, “You’re at the same class as Chōji and me. I’m Naruto, by the way,” he stretched his hand out for Gaara to shake, which he did.

** **

“Wh-what about you?” Gaara asked Kiba.

** **

“We take math with Asuma, room 401,” the ponytail guy answered. 

** **

“Yeah, somehow they managed to take math with the seniors,” Naruto said jokingly. 

** **

“Pff, it was pure luck,” Kiba nervously commented, “Anyways, Shikamaru and I have to go. Asuma loves punctuality,”

** **

They both walked out of the classroom, leaving Gaara alone with Naruto and Choji. Unintentionally, he followed them.

** **

“What school do you come from?” Naruto asked the red-haired as they walked to the classroom.

** **

“Uh, Suna’s High School,” he answered nervously.

** **

“Oh, so you’re not from here,” Naruto said.

** **

Gaara shook his head.

** **

“Well, you’re gonna love here. 9th grade was awesome, so I know this year will be just as cool,” Chōji added with a smile on his face.

** **

They all arrived at the classroom and took a seat, he looked around the classroom and saw that the only students missing were Kiba and Shikamaru. 

** **

Kurenai’s class was the complete opposite of Kakashi’s. Kurenai was a fun, vibrant and lovely teacher who forced you to pay attention through her pop questions and jokes. This made it easier for Gaara to understand the class. Back home, he was good at math, but Konoha’s level was superior from Suna’s. 

** **

The class ended and Gaara walked to his locker. He was distracted by his own thoughts when something, well someone, caught his eye. A strong looking guy that seemed like the leader of the jocks. His eyebrows were bushy and he had a funny haircut, but his face looked like he could kill you in a second. Next to him was a guy with long brown hair and pale eyes, he also looked like a guy you shouldn’t mess with. The last guy looked younger than they did, he remembered his dark hair and pragmatic look from Kurenai’s class.

** **

Maybe he did wrong by staring at them too shamelessly because in no time, the guy with the bushy brows was in front of him.

** **

“What are you staring at, faggot?” He approached Gaara only to shove him to the nearest lockers. Gaara was sure this wouldn’t end well.


	2. New school, new problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I hope you are enjoying the story! Here´s chapter two bc I´m about to start with my final projects and I won´t be able to later. Anyways, I hope you love it and thanks for reading.

** ** ** ** “Bro, I think there’s gonna be a fight in there,” Shikamaru patted on Kiba’s shoulder as he stared at a bunch of people who were far from them.

“Holy shit, wanna bet?” Kiba asked eagerly.

“Fuck, yeah,” Shikamaru laughed. 

They began walking towards the fight when they noticed a familiar red hair in the middle of the circle. Without any words, they both shared looks and quickly rushed there.

Gaara stared helplessly at the rest of the jocks, hoping they would stop their crazy friend. He finally made eye contact with the long haired guy, but he didn’t even flinch. He just waited there cross-arms for his friend to finish.

“Uh, nothing,” Gaara muttered.

“You sure?” He grasped Gaara by the collar of his shirt.

“We should help him,” Kiba whispered at Shikamaru, flustered.

“I saw you staring at me, so don’t try to fool me,” he clenched his fist, ready to hit Gaara when a voice interrupted him.

“Hey, unibrow,” Gaara looked over his bully’s shoulder and saw a really heroic blond he had met earlier, “If you want to fight Gaara, you’ll have to fight me first,” 

He let go off of Gaara’s collar and turned his eyes to him, “Easy,” he mocked. 

Naruto adopted a clumsy ready to fight pose. He knew Lee could kill him if he wanted to.

“Lee, don’t do anything stupid. If Tsunade finds out she can expel you,” Naruto tried to scare Lee with other things instead of fighting.

“D’you think I care?” He grumbled, taking off his gray coat to move freely.

“I don’t know… you should,” Naruto’s insides turned as he realised that he might get beaten up today.

Lee clenched his fists and looked at Naruto who just closed his eyes and prepared himself for the impact. Miraculously, someone who looked just like Lee, but way taller and bulkier interrupted him, “I think that little man is right,” 

Lee released all of his anger from his fists, he turned his eyes to him, “Coach Guy,” his eyes filled with admiration.

“Come on. You guys have training,” Guy patted Lee’s shoulder and Lee followed him like a duckling would do with its mom. Neji shot a glare at Gaara and Naruto, who just seemed really relieved about Guy’s sudden appearance.

“Holy shit, I thought you would really fight him,” Kiba exhaled loudly and chuckled at the recent events. 

Gaara was impressed by Naruto’s heroism. He was ready to be punched by that senior just to defend him, “Thank you,” he said.

“It was nothing,” Naruto smiled at Gaara, his smile seemed genuine.

Gaara wasn’t able to put into words how impressed and thankful he was for that action, so he just simply smiled back, hoping that Naruto would understand what he was trying to say.

After that incident, the rest of the school day seemed boring as hell. Everyone started to go home. Gaara said goodbye to his new friends and waited for Kankuro outside of the Institute’s door. A couple of minutes later, he finally arrived, playing with his car keys.

He whistled at Gaara to get his attention, and walked into the parking lot, followed by his young brother.

Kankuro opened the doors of his Lexus hybrid car and in a serious mock tone said, “We have to take care of the planet,” 

Gaara bluntly ignored that confusing comment and asked, “Isn’t Temari joining us?” 

“I don’t think so. She’s always busy with something, besides, she was just elected class president, so…” Kankuro shrugged.

The rest of the trip was silent, Kankuro was blasting some kind of indie music that made no sense while Gaara scrolled through his phone. Kankuro parked his car in front of the house. Gaara still had a hard time getting used to the monstrosity of this houses.

“We’re home,” Kankuro yelled as he opened the door. The double height ceilings made the echoes even worse.

“He’s not home yet,” a female voice answered back.

“Tch,” Kankuro rolled his eyes, “He’s never home,” he whispered to Gaara.

Kankuro began walking to the kitchen and Gaara followed him like a shadow. The stainless steel combined with the whiteness of the house made it look heavenly. Kankuro grabbed a strawberry and ate it as he scrolled through his phone.

“Boys, how was your day?” Natsuko asked as she kept on preparing the food.

“Normal,” Kankuro answered curtly.

Natsuko turned her eyes at Gaara, raising an eyebrow, waiting for his answer.

“It was fun. I think I made new friends, and my teachers are nice,” he answered sheepishly.

“Oh, that’s nice. How are your new friends like?” She asked.

“They’re great. There’s a guy who’s named Naruto and he seems pretty cool,” that answer made Kankuro raise his head.

“Good!” Natsuko paused. Kankuro still staring at Gaara, “Food is almost done, so go wash your hands and sit,” she continued.

Kankuro washed his hands in the sink, walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room, followed by Gaara.

While they were waiting, Gaara noticed Rasa’s theme around the house. Everything was monochromatic except for a few yellow pillows on the couch and some coloured artworks to give the house a small splash of colour.

He sat down, contemplating the table; it already had four plates, bread served and four glasses of water. The eight people dining room maybe was too big for them.

“So, Temari’s a big deal at school, right?” Gaara asked his brother then reached for a piece of bread that was in front of him.

“Yeah, kind of,” Kankuro kept on texting on his phone, “She’s the organiser of most of the things around the school,” he placed his phone down and grabbed a piece of bread too. They ate some of it silently and then Kankuro continued, “Free tip, keep an eye on who you’re messing with. Otherwise, your social life will be condemned,” 

Gaara slightly frowned at his advice. Maybe he had found out about his encounter with Lee and the way Naruto defended him. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Natsuko bringing the food. As they were both eating, Rasa walked through the door, sat down and began eating without saying another word.

Gaara found the lack of conversation weird. Back in Suna, he would eat on the couch with his mom and his uncle Yashamaru talking about everything that had happened that day.

“Natsuko’s food is great,” he commented.

Kankuro kicked him under the table. His father hated talking during meals, unless it was planned by him.

“Gaara,” Rasa called as he grabbed his scotch filled glass, “In this house we don’t talk while we eat,” he took a sip of his drink.

Gaara nodded at the instructions and continued to silently eat his food. Fortunately, the awkwardness was erased by the sound of the door suddenly opening and closing.

Temari walked down the entrance hall into the dining room, “I’m home,” she sat down next to Rasa and began eating silently, just like the rest of them.

They all finished their meals and Natsuko arrived to take the plates. Gaara began stacking the plates to help her, but Rasa quickly stopped him. 

“It’s her job,” he said, sipping a little bit more of his drink. 

Gaara nodded at the instructions and apologetically looked at Natsuko. She just smiled at him and continued with her job.

After a while Rasa finally left the house, and Gaara and his siblings went back to their rooms. He laid down on his bed and thought about his new life. For example, the bed. He liked it, but it made him feel lonelier since he could easily fit four more people on it.

He admired the white ceiling, thinking about his father. He was the owner of the most prestigious law firm in all Konoha, and even though he helped people, he still treated others in a shitty way.

He also thought of his uncle Yashamaru, hadn’t it been for his new job, he could’ve stayed there, living with him another couple of years until he was old enough to move out and buy his own little place in Suna. 

“Gaara,” he heard a knock on his open door. Gaara sat up on his bed and waited for his siblings to come in, “We heard what happened today,” Temari sat down next to her brother.

Great! Another thing to think about tonight, “Yeah, it was kinda my fault,” he chuckled nervously, hoping that this would get him out of the inevitable conversation he was about to have. 

It’s not like he hated them, but he wasn’t trustful enough to tell them all his secrets. Although they were family, he only talked to them on New Year and each other’s birthdays.

“No, it wasn’t,” Kankuro said, leaning on the end of bed frame, “He does that to almost every student,” 

“Yeah! Um, so if you ever need something just say it,” Temari paused, “Like in school and here, also,” she laughed nervously.

“It’s fine. It’s not like I’ll ask you to defend me,” Gaara said jokingly.

“Yeah, Naruto already did that,” Kankuro added.

Gaara’s mouth twitched. He wasn’t sure how to take that last comment, so he just stayed silent.

“Oh, God. You’re friends with one of the dumb four?” Temari asked, clearly annoyed by the mere thought of them.

“The dumb four?” He asked.

“Naruto, Chōji, Kiba and Shikamaru,” Temari answered.

“It’s like the fantastic four, but dumb,” Kankuro said in a mock serious tone, “Kiba is the only one that’s too cool to be there,” he added.

“Oh, shut up,” Temari frowned in disgust, “He’s high most of the time, and he doesn’t know what he wants,” 

Kankuro shrugged.

Gaara stared at both of his siblings. Does everyone in that school knows everything about each other? It is obvious that gossips fly in that school. However, he was curious about his new friends, “What about Naruto?” 

Kankuro squinted slightly, thinking of what there was to say about that guy, “His parents work at the government, so he’s loaded in cash,” he mimicked ‘making it rain’, “Plus, everyone kinda hates him because he’s always getting into other people’s business,” he shrugged a little with his unapologetic comment.

Gaara found that nosy spirit of Naruto really helpful a few hours ago. Hadn’t it been for him, he would’ve returned home with bruises and perhaps a broken nose, “And Chōji?” 

“His mother is the owner of an overly priced restaurant,” Kankuro said.

“The most exclusive,” Temari’s eyes widened as she nodded to emphasise on the exclusivity of the restaurant.

“And Shikamaru?” Gaara paused, “Kiba and him take math with you, right?” He looked at his senior sister.

“Ugh, don’t get me started on him,” she groaned, “He’s truly a genius, but he loves playing dumb and he’s lazy as hell,” 

“He’s also high most of the time,” Kankuro chimed in, “But, his family owns several huge terrains across the Land of Fire. So basically he’s the owner of half of Konoha,” Kankuro said, half-whisper as if it was a secret.

Gaara wanted to ask about Lee. He wanted to do so, even if there was scolding included, “What about Lee? Why is he so angry all the time?”

Temari and Kankuro exchanged looks.

“Nobody knows,” Temari answered.

“But, now that he’s seen you, it’s not gonna be easy for you,” Kankuro puckered his lips in a salty manner. 

Gaara wasn’t sure about Lee’s problem, and what he did to earn that bad guy reputation, but he really didn’t want to mess with him, much less be bothered by him for the rest of his school year. He surely scared the crap out of him.

  
  
  
  
<strike></strike>


	3. Friends and foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!! I'm back! I thought my hiatus would take longer, but I organized myself and finished everything on time. I'm super happy because my neuroanatomy exam wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be, so I wanted to thank you for waiting by posting this new chapter! Hope you like it and thanks for waiting!! xoxo

The next day, Gaara walked into the school with his earphones on, his music blasted loudly only for him to avoid listening to any conversation around him. He thought about what Temari and Kankuro told him as he walked through the hallways.

Almost like in a movie, he saw a group of three girls who looked like a million bucks. As if it was instinct, he took off his earphones to listen to the sound of their heels stomping on the tiles.

The blonde girl in the middle rocked her high ponytail like no one else in the world could do. Even with that ugly plain uniform of theirs, she looked like a supermodel. And somehow, the girls next to her didn’t seem as important as she was.

“I’m in love,” he heard a familiar voice from behind. He turned around and saw the dumb four. 

Maybe his social life in Konoha will be condemned if he keeps hanging out with them, but they were funny as hell.

“Like you’ll have a chance with her,” Naruto scoffed as the rest of them laughed at his comment,

“Tch, what do you know? I can be very charismatic,” Shikamaru crossed his arms arrogantly. 

“Dude, everyone knows that the only one of us who has a chance with Ino is Sasuke,” Naruto placed his arm around Shikamaru to comfort him.

“Fucking bitch. He’s not that handsome,” he pushed Naruto’s arm away from him.

“Duh, he is,” Naruto chuckled.

“Nah, I bet I can at least get her to kiss me,” he stared at the path that Ino had just walked on.

“Ok, then Casanova. It’s a bet,” Naruto stretched his arm for Shikamaru to shake.

He shook his hand, sealing his destiny with that simple action.

“Why is everybody so interested in her? She’s mean. I think Karui is a hundred times better looking,” Chōji defended his dream girl.

“Uh, no,” Naruto answered with a disgusted frown on his face. He thought Karui was fine, but he still remembered that beating she gave him when she thought he was staring at her ass on the first day of school as a freshman.

They all laughed at the memory, but unluckily, Lee was passing by and misunderstood the situation, thinking that they were laughing at him. 

Lee accosted Naruto and shoved him to the lockers. This time, Coach Guy was not around to separate them, so in a matter of seconds, everyone nearby formed a circle to watch the fight. 

“What are you laughing at, fag?” He yelled as he grabbed Naruto by his collar, shoving him one more time to the lockers.

“Lee, come on,” the dark haired guy said. Lee shot a dead stare at Sasuke and pushed Naruto to the ground with all his strength.

“Shut up,” he told Sasuke before returning to Naruto. He picked him up from his shirt and yelled, “I asked you something!”

“We weren’t laughing at you,” Naruto said frightened.

Sasuke stared at the blond impotently, “Lee,” he muttered.

Lee turned his face at Sasuke and frowned; he then turned his eyes towards Naruto and punched his stomach, leaving him agonising on the ground.

Naruto coughed with his hand on his abdomen, trying to catch his breath. 

As Naruto fought to get up, Sasuke’s mind was filled with his memories with him. They used to be such good friends… 

“Hey, piece of shit,” Kiba yelled from the crowd, “You’ll have to fight us too, you know?” he puffed his chest as if that would bring him courage.

“I did not sign for that,” Chōji murmured to Shikamaru who just rolled his eyes and adopted a ready to fight pose.

“You bitches really love getting beaten up,” he smiled devilishly. Then, pushed Kiba to the ground. 

Kiba wasn’t able to pronounce any word, he just cursed him under his breath. Every part of his body shook. 

Sasuke took advantage of Kiba’s distraction and ran towards Naruto to help him get up. Meanwhile, he heard a familiar female voice.

“Lee, stop it,” Sakura yelled as Lee kicked Kiba. 

Sasuke looked at her, he had always admired her will of helping others. And even though it was his choice, he sometimes missed her.

“Principal Tsunade is going to find out,” she threatened.

Lee approached Sakura, clenching his fists. He didn’t care if she was a girl, or if she was younger than him, he was going to punch her.

“Lee,” a female voice called from behind his back. He turned around and saw his best friend, “Come on. Leave the cutie alone,”

Sakura gazed at the lady in front of her. Her two space buns looked perfectly symmetrical, and, oh, that smile was out of this world. However, she quickly turned her eyes at the two boys who were beaten up by angry senior. 

“Sasuke,” she muttered before returning her eyes to a now calmer Lee.

Before leaving, he shot a dead stare at them.

When Lee was finally gone, the crowd dispersed, leaving just a few of the involved on the scene. 

Sakura fanned Naruto with her notebook as he gasped for air. Sasuke was holding his backpack and, in his own way, helping him relax.

As Shikamaru, Gaara and Choji approached the injured, Sasuke commented, “I don’t know what you guys did to piss him off, but it’s personal,”

“But, we haven’t done anything at all,” Gaara answered defensively.

“Then, you should tell someone about this,” Sasuke moved a bit away from Naruto, still holding his backpack, “He has never acted like this before,”

“Sasuke is right. You should tell Tsunade,” Sakura tried to get his attention.

Naruto rolled his eyes. As much as he liked Sakura, that idea was Sasuke’s, “I won’t say anything to that old lady,” he angrily grabbed his backpack from Sasuke’s shoulder.

Sasuke noticed it, and twitched his mouth kinda pissed off, “Then what’s your plan?”

“I’ll host a party,” he smiled, “An apology party,” he laughed and coughed at the same time still holding his aching abdomen.

“D’you really think that’s a good idea?” Kiba asked with concern.

“I have my ways, ok?” Naruto answered. 

Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes. Sakura groaned and left without saying another word, “Good luck with that,” Sasuke answered sarcastically and left his best frenemy with his group of friends.

“Are you really hosting a party for him?” Gaara placed himself at the spot Sasuke left empty.

“Yeah. I wanted an excuse to party anyway,” he shrugged and then walked to his next class followed by the rest of the group.

  
  
  
<strike></strike>


	4. The guy with the pragmatic look

Sasuke enjoyed the loneliness and the quietness of the parking lot as he walked to his car, replaying the recent events inside his head. 

Naruto, Sakura and him used to be inseparable in middle school, but that changed completely when he began dating Sakura. But it wasn’t his fault, he didn’t know Naruto loved Sakura. If he had known, he wouldn’t have dated her, he appreciated his friendship with him more than anything else. Besides, that relationship ended as fast as it began. 

“Sasuke,” he snapped back when he heard her voice.

He turned around and saw the pink haired girl walking towards him. She looked so gorgeous with that uniform. He kept on walking to his car, trying to ignore her.

“Sakura,” he said once she reached him.

“Do you really think he’ll be throwing an apology party?” She asked.

“It’s Naruto, he’ll find any excuse to party,” Sasuke kept on walking. 

It’s not like he didn’t want to talk to her, he really wanted to. But he was trying so hard to get over her, and he didn’t want to go through the same things again. That’s why he ignored any of her tries to keep the conversation flowing. 

“Sasuke,” he heard another female voice calling him.

Sakura’s guts churned as she saw Ino approach her ex-boyfriend.

“You ready?” he asked.

Ino nodded and got inside his black Audi. 

Sasuke gazed at Sakura one more time and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow,”

Sasuke closed the door from his car and turned on the engine. He began driving. However, he couldn’t help but stare at the silhouette of the girl from the rear view mirror. 

“You ok?” Ino asked, changing the music from his phone.

Sasuke nodded.

She sighed, “You don’t seem ok,”

Sasuke bluntly ignored what she said and kept on driving.

“She’s your ex, right?”

“I thought girls hated when boys talk about their exes,” he responded.

Ino shrugged. It was true, well, at least she hated it. But everyone could notice that he wasn’t over her yet, and neither was she. 

“If you don’t want to talk about it, it's fine,” she crossed her arms.

She wasn’t expecting Sasuke to tell her everything that he was thinking. He had always been a man of few words. But she was hoping he’ll at least be less curt with her. 

Ino knew she wasn’t Sasuke’s number one. She knew she was just another one, she wasn’t special to his eyes, and she hated herself so much for letting it continue. She could have any guy she wanted, everyone inside that school wanted to be with her, but she was blind. She just desired one man, but that man desired another girl. 

She stared out of the window, admiring the city they lived in. Konoha was beautiful, but the north side of Konoha, this side they lived in was shallow and full of hypocrites. Everyone pretended to be friends with you, but stabbed you behind your back. 

“What do you want to eat, Sakura?” Sasuke asked, parking his car outside of her house.

Her mouth widened, “Seriously?”

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he exhaled loudly.

Ino’s eyes rolled. She then shot a dead stare at him and answered, “You’re not over her yet,” 

Sasuke groaned, “I told you. I’m trying,”

“Yeah, and you’re using me for that. I don’t want to be part of any of this. I deserve someone that loves me too,” she began grabbing her stuff in order to storm out of the car.

“Wait,” Sasuke held her arm to stop her, “I’m sorry. I know you don’t deserve this. Trust me, I really do. But, I just didn’t know what to do anymore,”

Ino moved her arm away from him angrily, “Grow a pair,” she said before storming out of Sasuke’s car.

Sasuke exhaled loudly as he watched Ino get into her house. He turned on the engine again and drove back home.

He stayed there, sitting inside his car for a few moments before deciding to finally enter his house.

“You’re home early,” his brother said as soon as he walked through the door.

“Where’s mom and dad?” he asked, trying to avoid the conversation.

“They left early. They’re at a business trip,” Itachi paused, “What happened with Ino? I thought you’d go out with her,” 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

“What?” Itachi asked, following his brother around the house.

“I fucked up,” he answered with a pout.

Itachi sighed.

Sasuke fell face first into the couch, sighting louder than Itachi. His brother sat next to him and patted his back.

“That’s love,” he commented.

Sasuke rose his head a little bit from the pillow and muttered, “I fucking hate love,”

Itachi stood up from the couch and turned on the TV. He then grabbed one of the game controllers and tossed one to Sasuke. He caught it, then his brother turned on the consola. With another controller in hand, Itachi sat next to his brother and thus the videogame session began. 

Itachi knows his brother, and he knows that whenever he’s too frustrated, he loves to relax with videogames. Sometimes, that helps him free all of the things he had on his mind. 

And just like his brother had predicted, Sasuke began talking.

“I really love Sakura. She’s everything I need in my life, but the problem is Naruto. He loves her too. And he has for as long as I have too,” he commented as he violently clicked the buttons, “So I don’t know if I should forget about her, or forget about him and just… end everything with Naruto,”

Itachi thought for a moment, “That’s complicated,” he paused, “Why did you break up with her in the first place?”

“Ugh, because I’m stupid,” 

“Can you elaborate?” Itachi chuckled.

“We broke up because I got scared when she told me she loved me,” he chuckled too.

“You’re stupid,” 

“Told ya,” 

“You know, you’ve always had a problem with love. Saying that it’s useless and just a waste of time,” he commented.

Sasuke shared a look with his older brother before pausing the game. He stood up from the couch and locked in his room. Itachi was sure that his words had somehow worked, but he wasn’t sure what his brother’s next move would be.


	5. Pink hair and sad eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll lol! I've been having an excellent week with exams and all that and I had time to do two chapters yaaaay! Thanks for reading and I hope you like this xoxo.

“Sasuke,” Sakura turned her eyes towards the owner of the female voice. 

The rest of the events were ignored by her brain. Mixed feelings filled her body as she watched his black car drive away with Ino inside it and not her. 

However, her heart didn’t shatter as much as she thought it would. Yeah, it still hurt, but he would always do things like this. Ever since they broke up almost a year ago, he’d always be with different girls. 

Plus, the rest of the guys she dated during that year were also like that, leaving her for some other girl… breaking her heart. However, even if she didn’t like admitting it, she liked being broken hearted.

Distracted by her own mind, she entered the cafeteria and sat with Hinata and Temari. They were the top students from Konoha Institute. Temari was president of the student council and organiser of most of the events in the school. Hinata was the record holder of the best grades, she also helped Temari with whatever she needed. And last but not least, Sakura, she was the social part of the student council, and she also had top grades.

However, as much as they hung together, Sakura didn’t think of them as friends. They would always discuss school topics, but never anything too personal. She knew the bare minimum about them.

Sakura rested her chin on her hand, thinking about how used she was to Sasuke’s issues. Plus, it seemed as if he was moving on. 

He wasn’t breaking her heart anymore. Maybe she needed something different, something new.

She looked at the boys on the table next to them. ‘No, too young’ she thought to herself. And right then and there, it hit her like a rock. Maybe she was looking in the wrong place. 

Sakura stared at Hinata’s mouth as it moved, her lips looked softer than what they usually looked like. But, she’s too nice and innocent to break her heart.

“What do you think, Sakura?” Temari asked. 

Sakura didn’t have any clue what Temari was talking about. She didn’t know what to answer, and she also wanted to prove a point, “Your brother and the dumb four were fighting Lee,” 

Temari’s eyes widened, she then stood up from the table and began her quest.

“Why did you say that?” Hinata asked in a timid yet angry tone.

‘Yup, too innocent’ Sakura thought to herself. Now she’ll have to deal with the mess she had just created.

“Because it happened. She should take care of her brother a little bit more, don’t you think?” 

Hinata frowned. 

Before she could say anything back, a figure with two space buns approached their table. 

“Hey,” she tapped Sakura’s shoulder.

“Hey,” Sakura greeted nervously.

“I don’t know if you remember me but, I’m the girl that saved you from Lee,” she said in a mock serious tone that made Sakura question her thoughts.

“Uh, yeah,” she muttered, chuckling nervously.

“I’m Tenten, and I know your name is Sakura,” she kneeled to be closer to her face. Sakura stood up quickly from the bench to avoid being in front of Tenten’s face, making her stand up as well, “Whatever you need, just yell my name,” she held Sakura’s hand and kissed it. Sakura’s eyes widened at the girl’s action. Tenten then winked at her and left.

“Oh my god,” Hinata was almost as red as Sakura was, “This really happened, it’s not a dream,” she reassured herself to keep her sanity intact.

“What the fuck?” Sakura left out a nervous (but flattered) giggle as she sat back down. 

“I mean I knew she was lesbian, but I didn’t know she liked you,” Hinata laughed, teasingly elbowing her friend.

“I didn’t know either,” her eyes and mouth were still wide open in surprise at the recent events. Sasuke’s heartbreaks were getting boring for her, and maybe this was her chance at experimenting something new. Naruto’s party didn’t seem like a bad idea now.

After the school day was over, she searched for Naruto in the parking lot. After running through the immense lines of cars she found him, standing next to his orange BMW.

“Naruto,” she called.

Naruto looked at the pink-haired girl and immediately smiled at her presence, “Sakura,”

“I just wanted to make sure you’re fine,” she began the conversation slowly before asking what she wanted. 

Naruto has felt something for her since he met her, but those feelings were repressed the moment she began dating Sasuke. He took a different path from both of them, and waited patiently for his turn to steal her heart.

“I’m ok now. Thanks for asking,” he smiled, scratching the back of his head nervously.

“Good,” she paused, “So, is this party of your happening?” She finally asked what she wanted to know. 

Naruto nodded eagerly, “Yeah, next week. You’re gonna be there, right?” 

“I wouldn’t miss it,” 

Naruto opened his car door, “I’ll see you there, then,” he got inside his car and drove away. He was happy that Sakura was finally laying eyes on him. This party was his chance to prove her how much of a man he really is.

  
  
<strike></strike>


	6. Keep on acting dumb

Temari stormed out of the cafeteria, stomping angrily as she searched for Gaara. Midst her quest, she remembered she shared a class with two out of four of those little bastards. She rushed to her classroom and found them, looking as stupid as they always do.

She angrily approached the table they were both sitting on and asked, “Do you care to explain?”

“Um, good morning?” Kiba raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not joking,” she raised her voice, catching the attention of the rest of the students inside the classroom.

“Shut up,” Neji yelled from behind the classroom.

“No. They need to tell me what the fuck happened with Lee,” she stared at them. If her eyes were guns, they’d both be dead.

“Oh, that’s what you were talking about,” Kiba nodded with a smirk on his face, “You should’ve started there,” he puckered his lips judging her.

“Honestly, I don’t know what my brother sees in you,” she murmured as she rubbed her temples in desperation.

Kiba’s smirk disappeared from his face as soon as his brain comprehended the words that left Temari’s mouth. He stared at his feet, avoiding any eye contact.

Neji groaned loudly, “Temari, y’know Lee is always fighting. Thank God he had to repeat math, otherwise it would be a total mess here,” 

“I know, but these fuckers are getting my brother into fights with Lee,” she answered angrily. She was unsure if she was overreacting, but she really wanted to act more like a big sister now that her little brother was back. 

“Look, woman,” Shikamaru stood up from the table and slightly slapped it for emphasis, “If anyone is getting Gaara into fights is himself,”

Temari furrowed her eyebrows, “Why would Gaara want to fight Lee?”

“I don’t know,” he walked closer to her and jokingly touched her nose with his index finger, “He’s not my brother,”

Asuma walked into the classroom and everyone got back to their respective seats. 

Shikamaru and Kiba weren’t as dumb as everybody thought, and it was thanks to Asuma and Kurenai. She realised that both of them weren’t paying attention to her not because they didn’t understand, but because they were bored. Kurenai talked to Asuma and immediately he tested both of their abilities. Surprisingly, Kiba and Shikamaru could solve a senior’s exam as if it was simple math. 

“Hey,” Shikamaru whispered to his friend who was sitting next to him.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, still focused on what was in front of him.

“What was that about?” he asked.

Kiba’s eyes quickly turned to the board, fully aware of what Shikamaru meant, “I think she just did that because she wanted to talk to you,”

Shikamaru frowned. What the hell was he talking about?

“No. I mean, what she said about her brother,” he paused, “and you,”

Nervously, Kiba began playing with his pencil until he thought of what to say, “Pff, I don’t know. I have never talked to her brother,” 

Shikamaru knew something was off. But before he could keep on asking his friend about it, Asuma chimed in.

“Both of you, in the back. Got anything to say?” he crossed his arms.

Kiba and Shikamaru shared a look. 

“Uh, nothing. I just wanted to say that Temari looks really pretty today,” Shikamaru answered with a smirk decorating his face. 

The rest of Asuma’s students groaned loudly at his comment, but that was his best shot. Yes, he did it so that Asuma wouldn’t bother them again, but he also wanted to say that out loud. It was normal for him to do those comments whenever Asuma caught them talking, and he did it because he thought it was funny how Temari blushed and hid herself.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for taking too long, I've been trying to figure out where I want this story to go, but here it is. Btw, I just opened myself a Tumblr lol, so here it is if you want to follow me: kingkarla  
Anywaysssss, hope you loved this chapter and I'll be posting more soon.


	7. Maybe you should try being more seductive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm having a lot of free time lol, so expect the next chapter really soon! Thanks for reading xoxo

“Where are you going?” Temari asked her brother as he ran down the stairs.

“With my friends,” he answered, standing at the door ready to go.

“What? I thought we could do something together. I don’t know, like, go to the movies or something like that,” 

“What about Kankuro?” he asked.

“He’s at his theatre rehearsals,” 

Gaara shrugged, “Maybe next Saturday,”

Temari clicked her tongue, “Can I take you there, at least?” 

“Nah, I’ll walk. Thank you anyways,” he closed the door and left Temari alone.

Being alone on a saturday afternoon was not her favourite thing at all. She didn’t make any plans because she thought she would hang out with Gaara. 

She sat on the couch and took her phone out. She began scrolling through her phone, then switching to texting one of the multiple group chats she was in. 

“Natsuko,” she yelled.

In a matter of seconds, Natsuko was next to her, asking her what she needed.

“Can you prepare the pool, and some drinks, please,” 

Natsuko nodded and did as Temari told her. Meanwhile, Temari texted Hinata and Sakura. They agreed on going to her house for some drinks and a splash. After a couple of minutes, they were both in Tem’s house, ready to enjoy their Saturday afternoon with homemade margaritas.

They got inside the pool, drinks in hand and the gossiping began.

“Sakura, I talked to Gaara’s friends. Thanks a lot for telling me,” Temari said as she took a sip of her drink.

“It was nothing,” Sakura answered.

Hinata looked at Sakura, she knew she wasn’t doing it to be a good friend.

“By the way, where’s your brother?” the pink haired girl asked.

Temari frowned. She left her drink on the side of the pool and took off her sunglasses, “He’s with them,” 

Sakura twitched her mouth, “Then I don’t think he got the message,”

“I told Shikamaru and Kiba about it,” Temari grabbed her glass and drank some more.

“That’s the problem,” she complained, “You’re a fool for Shikamaru. Of course that would happen,”

“Sakura,” Hinata slapped her shoulder slightly.

“What?” she asked defensively.

Temari exhaled loudly, “I’m not a fool for him. I don’t even like him,”

“Yeah, sure,” Hinata giggled.

“You don’t get to say anything. What about you and Naruto?” she asked, trying to diverge the conversation.

As soon as that name was said, Hinata immediately blushed, “Wh-what about it?”

“Have you confessed your love yet?” Temari asked with a smile.

“How could I? He doesn’t even know I exist,” she pouted.

“Maybe you should try being more seductive,” Sakura commented.

Hinata was unsure about that. Perhaps that was what she needed, but she couldn’t do it as naturally as Sakura could. Secretly, she admired her confidence. 

“I know. We’ll teach you,” Temari said eagerly.

Sakura nodded, “And next Saturday, you’ll show everyone how sexy you really are,” 

  
  
  



	8. Why do you have two pools?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it, bc next chapters are going to be kinda crazy and it's when everything gonna go to hell haha so enjoy xoxo

Gaara knocked on Naruto’s entrance door. He admired the door, amazed by the immensity of it. Seconds later, the blond opened the door.

“Welcome to the best house in the neighbourhood,” 

No doubt about that.

Gaara smiled, and walked into the house. He noticed the huge living area and got a peak of what was behind those huge windows. His body unconsciously gravitated towards the backyard.

“Um, you wanna check it?” Naruto rushed to one of the glass doors and opened it, letting Gaara admire the immensity of his backyard.

“Why do you have two pools?” Gaara asked.

Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed, “Why don’t you have two pools?”

Gaara chuckled.

He closed the glass door and decided that it was better to just follow Naruto to where the rest of the boys were.

They walked up the stairs and entered Naruto’s room. The rest of the boys greeted Gaara eagerly, making him feel welcome. The five boys were spread all over the room, talking and joking about everything. 

A couple of minutes later, Shikamaru got out some of his ‘things’. He tossed a small metal box to Kiba, who was sitting next to Gaara. 

Kiba rolled the most perfect joint Gaara had ever seen in his whole life (not like he has seen too many). Then lit the joint and took a big drag out of it, allowing his body to relax in no time.

Shikamaru took the joint out of Kiba’s hands and did the same, then passed it to Naruto who also smoked out of it. They skipped Chōji since they knew he wasn’t a fan of weed and gave it to Gaara. 

He just stared at the joint in Naruto’s hands, he had never in his life smoked weed, but he had always wanted to try it.

“First time?” Kiba asked, straightening up a bit.

“Uh, yeah,” Gaara smiled nervously holding the joint.

“Have you ever smoked tobacco?” Shikamaru asked without looking at Gaara.

“No,” Gaara looked at the boys. 

‘It’s not rocket science’ he thought to himself before taking the biggest drag of the joint. The rest of the boys stared at Gaara with amazement, after a few seconds, he started coughing his lungs out while slapping his chest. 

“It’s fine,” he said, gasping for air. 

“Holy shit, you’re my hero,” Kiba joked, patting his friend’s shoulder eagerly.

“Was it too much?” Gaara asked nervously.

In a matter of seconds, Gaara knew it was too much. His body began to feel kinda numb, slow, and heavy. He moved his eyes to test if he was high or not, but he felt everything was in slow motion. He tried to pay attention to the music that was playing in the background, but he couldn’t completely understand what the song was about. He blinked. Then took out his phone to check the hour. He blinked once more and moved his body a bit to feel the effects, it felt like hours. But when he checked his clock, only a minute had gone by.

“Have you ever noticed that Kakashi’s books are basically porn?” Naruto commented out of the blue.

Chōji stared at Naruto frowning with disgust, “How do you know that?”

“Because, I read one of those,” he paused, “My dad knows the writer of those books. He’s a really cool guy, but kinda pervy,” Naruto cringed at his memories with Jiraiya.

“Shit,” Gaara said, “I gotta read those,”

Kiba burst into laughter as well as Naruto and Chōji. They stayed silent for a couple of seconds until Kiba talked again.

“Do you think Lee is really coming to your party?” Kiba wondered.

Naruto shrugged and then took a bunch of potato chips Chōji had brought into his mouth.

“I hope he isn’t,” Gaara commented, “He’ll beat the shit out of us if he goes,”

“Gaara is right,” Chōji chimed in, still chewing, “He’ll fight us even if it’s your house,” he pointed at Naruto with his index finger.

Naruto took a deep breath. Maybe he didn’t think it through… He stared at Chōji’s index finger silently. He looked around his room, checking his friends and the positions they were in. He turned his eyes to Shikamaru who hadn’t said anything in a while. He was sitting straight on a chair with sunglasses on.

“I think Shikamaru is dead,” Naruto laughed.

He was way too distracted to think about Lee and that party. And honestly, that was a problem for Naruto from the future.

Kiba ignored the last conversation and threw a pillow at Shikamaru. His sunglasses flew to the floor, waking him up. 

Shikamaru threw the pillow back at Kiba as Naruto yelled, “He’s alive,”

“I was resting my eyes, shithead,” he picked his sunglasses up from the floor and put them on again.

“You’ll have time to rest when you die,” Kiba answered.

“Hell yeah. This age is to fuck us everything,” Naruto added.

“Oh no,” Chōji laughed, “That means you’ll get crazy at your own party,”

“I don’t want to get my ass kicked,” Gaara exhaled deeply with fear.


	9. That's for amateurs who don't know anything about theatre

“And one more time,” Ino yelled at the actors who were rehearsing the school play. 

They all groaned at the instructions of the director. They had been rehearsing for four hours now, and they were tired and ready to go home. However, Ino didn’t care about it, she liked things to be perfect, and she knew she could achieve it. 

“We should’ve done Romeo and Juliet,” Sai complained loudly as he got back to his spot.

“That’s for amateurs who don’t know anything about theatre,” Ino shot back.

“Come on, Ino. Let’s take five,” Kankuro wrinkled his dialogues with desperation.

“Ugh, I hate working like this,” she said to herself between her teeth, “Everybody take five,” she yelled.

Kankuro and Sai cheered and decided to sit at the edge of the stage to rest their feet. They were joking and chatting about the play when suddenly Ino came and sat in the middle of them, she took a sip of her water and began bragging about her play.

Sai raised his eyebrows at Kankuro. They both loved bothering Ino during rehearsals since she would always get passionate.

“I like it, but I feel it’s overly dramatic,” Sai chuckled.

Ino rolled her eyes and responded, “Of course it’s overly dramatic. Life is like that,” 

Sai smiled at Kankuro, knowing that it had began.

“Everything is dramatic. Love, for example. You love someone, but they don’t love you. Or you love each other, but you can’t be together,” she turned her eyes at Kankuro, “That happens to you, right? With the junkie,” she asked Kankuro.

Kankuro’s eyebrows furrowed at her passive-aggressive comment, “He’s not a junkie,”

“Yeah, whatever,” she shrugged.

Sai cleared his throat in order to get some attention, “What about you?” 

Ino raised an eyebrow, “What about me?”

“Oh, right. You said you were going to tell us what happened with Sasuke,” Kankuro smirked, ready for the gossip.

Ino took a deep breath, “Well, I just told him what he needed to know,” 

“So that means you’re not dating him anymore?” Sai asked intrigued.

Ino stood up and faced both of them, “No. I deserve someone better,” 

She dramatically walked away from them and called the rest of the students to keep on rehearsing. While she was checking the last details of her play, Sai and Kankuro continued their conversation.

“Too obvious, man,” Kankuro laughed.

Sai clicked his tongue, “Shut up,”

“You’re still crazy for her, aren’t you?” 

Sai admired Ino as she continued to passionately direct the rest of the students, he took a deep breath and spat a careless, “Yup,”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: kingkarla


	10. Is your reputation more important than what you really want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the next chapter and yes, the party is next so yeah! Haha, that's when everything goes to hell. Thanks a lot for reading xoxo

Sasuke arrived at the parking lot Neji, Lee and Tenten were hanging out at. At first, he wasn’t sure if he should go or not. He wasn’t in the mood to go out and hang out with them or anyone, but Guy suggested a night out so that they could become friends and have a better performance at their games.

“Do you drink?” Neji asked the dark haired guy.

Sasuke nodded.

Neji tossed one beer can to him and then opened another one for himself. He had a high tolerance for alcohol; he could drink as if it was water and not get drunk. He’d have to drink at least fourteen beers to feel something.

Both Tenten and Lee were drinking moderately since Lee had brought his car, and although he was a mess, he was a responsible mess.

The conversation wasn’t even that interesting. It was mostly about school and what they did last night. Sasuke took another sip of his now second beer and then decided to heat up the conversation a little bit. 

“Are you guys going to Naruto’s party next week?” 

“I don’t think we’re even invited,” Tenten said, leaning casually against Lee’s car door.

Neji scoffed, “Not after what Lee did,”

“Actually, he said it would be an apology party for Lee,” Sasuke commented.

Lee exhaled loudly, groaning, “I hate those guys,”

“Why do you hate them so much?” Sasuke asked intrigued.

“Just look at them,” he paused, “They just, I don’t know… They just mess with everyone,” he clenched his fists with anger, crushing his beer in the process.

“What about Gaara?” Sasuke asked. He was mostly concerned about him since Lee has been teasing him without really knowing anything about him.

Lee stayed silent for a moment with a frown on his face, he took a deep breath and bluntly ignored the question. Tenten rolled her eyes and Sasuke noticed it. She was either fed up with her best friend’s attitude, or she knew something they didn’t.

A couple more beers later, Lee and Tenten decided to leave. 

Sasuke and Neji stayed a little longer at the parking lot and decided to gossip

“Those weren’t good reasons to hate on them,” Sasuke finished his fifth beer.

“I know. That Naruto guy broke my cousin’s heart and even I don’t hate him that much,” Neji began picking up his trash.

“Who’s your cousin?” Sasuke asked, opening up his last beer.

“Hinata,” he paused, “She loves Naruto, but I think he’s just too dumb to realise it,”

Sasuke stared at his feet for a moment, thinking that maybe if he managed to get Naruto to like Hinata, he could get back with Sakura. However, it would be too complicated for his plan to work perfectly.

Back at Lee’s car, Tenten was scolding Lee for his attitude towards those boys. 

“You can’t keep doing that,” Tenten said.

Lee turned his eyes to Tenten for a moment before returning them to the road, “I know, but my dad and… I have a reputation,”

“Is your reputation more important than what you really want?” She raised her voice a little bit.

Lee just kept his eyes on the road and didn’t defend himself. Maybe Tenten was right, after all, she and Guy were the only ones who knew his secret.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: kingkarla


	11. A little party never killed nobody, part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! This was supposed to be one chapter, but it was too much and I though you'd get bored haha. So I'll post this part today and tomorrow the next one because I still gotta double check it lol  
I hope you like this and thanks for reading xoxo

The week went slower than usual since almost every student in the Institute was looking forward to the party.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the day finally arrived. That Friday afternoon, most of the students of Konoha Institute were getting ready for (as they called it) ‘The Party of the Year’. 

Everybody was invited, even people Naruto didn’t know. But he wasn’t worried, his house was big enough to host two parties like that at the same time, plus his parents were out of town, so it was perfect timing.

Like any other party, everything began calmly with just a few people and some bottles of alcohol. And, just like any other party, the house began to fill with people, lots of alcohol and even some drugs.

Naruto spotted Gaara in the middle of the crowd looking like a lost lamb and immediately went to his aid. He brought him and himself a glass filled with vodka and soda. Gaara didn’t say a word, he just grabbed the glass and drank from it as if it was water, admiring his surroundings and how everyone seemed to love excess. He turned his eyes and saw Kiba laying on the couch probably high.

Kankuro sat next to Kiba, acting as if they had never talked before, “What is it that you’re having?”

Kiba pulled out a bag of weed from his sweatshirt and shook it teasingly. Kiba really enjoyed spending time with Kankuro, though most of their interactions were through text messages. 

Their ‘friendship’ began on the second day of this school year, when Kiba was checking out the Drama Club. Kankuro approached him and, while showing him the benefits of being in the Drama Club, began flirting. At first, Kankuro thought Kiba would flee out of the scene, but instead, he stayed. After that, they secretly became close. They would often exchange a couple of text messages and a few pictures, but it was Kiba’s dirty little secret. Kiba thought Kankuro was handsome and interesting. Besides, he had always found his makeup intriguing, but he had never asked anything about it until now.

“Can I ask you something?” Kiba straightened up a little to face Kankuro.

Kankuro nodded.

“What’s up with the makeup?” 

Kankuro chuckled, “Well, I think it’s my way of expressing my individuality, you know? Like when people dye their hair, or something like that,”

“Oh,” he paused, thinking about his answer, “And it’s purple because…”

“Purple used to be a royalty colour,” he answered winking, unsure if he found it interesting because he was high, or because he had always been intrigued about it. But, even if it was just for tonight, he’d make the most out of it.

“D-do you wanna go somewhere else?” Kiba stood up from the couch and, with a smirk, pointed at the door with his eyes.

Gaara saw his brother as he left with his friend. He walked around the party trying to find something interesting enough, but he was bored. Even with a lot of people, his friends, alcohol, music and those two pools, he felt he didn’t belong there. 

He tried to search for Naruto, but he was nowhere to be seen. There were about 200 people all over Naruto’s house. People were coming and going, and he surely felt trapped inside that house. The stench of cigarettes combined with the weed, the noise, people accidentally hitting you when dancing, everything was just too much; all he wanted to do was get away from that, besides, if Lee found him alone, he’d kill him.

Gaara walked out of the house, and decided to check the houses around the block. While he walked with his hands on the pockets of his denim jacket, he finally felt peace. 

He was enjoying his stroll when all of a sudden he spotted what would be the end of his peaceful walk.

Back at the house, Sakura and Hinata arrived looking like supermodels. Sakura’s hair was down and wild, and her outfit was a bit more revealing than what she used to. Her black tank top and her pink leather skirt was an outfit that nobody had ever seen her wear before. Hinata’s hair was up in a messy ponytail, and her outfit accentuated her curved body, making every guy’s (and some girls) mouth agape.

They took the chance to meet new people and began drinking with every group they met. They obtained some numbers after winning beer pong, and then did some tequila shots with other people. 

“It’s a shame Temari’s not here,” Hinata commented, visibly drunk.

Sakura hummed and nodded her head as she fixed her skirt a little bit.

Hinata took out her phone and gasped, “Shino is at the party. I’ll go search for him,”

“Yeah, I’ll be around,” Sakura said as her friend walked away. 

Sakura spotted Naruto and Sasuke talking. She began to feel more nervous as she noticed that they were both looking at her. They had been best friends before she dated Sasuke, but she knew Naruto held a grudge against him, so what could they be talking about?

Sakura walked further from them and fortunately, Shikamaru appeared. She grabbed his arm and began to make casual conversation. 

“Are you having fun?” she asked, clearly nervous.

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. 

Sakura and him weren’t even close. They just exchanged casual conversations every once in a while, but most of them were school-centred. 

“What do you want? I’m busy” he said.

“Busy doing what?” She nervously began looking around.

“I was looking for Ino,” he answered.

“But, I am here,” Sakura grabbed two tequila shots from the table and gave one to Shikamaru, “Drink it,”

Shikamaru smirked. He had seen her act like this before at parties, but it was always some other guy who did shots with her.

They both loudly slapped the glass shot at the table when finished. 

“I won,” Sakura said.

“Two out of three,” he replied.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but accepted. And again, she won.

Shikamaru clicked his tongue, “It wasn’t even a bet,” 

“Kiss me,” she commanded.

“What?”

“Kiss me. That’s my prize,”

Shikamaru frowned. His brain was filled with doubts and fear. His friend loved that girl, and kissing her would clearly ruin his friendship with Naruto. He turned his head to see if he was anywhere around, but him and Sasuke were nowhere to be seen. 

Sakura threw herself at him and kissed his lips. Shikamaru kissed her back when he felt the taste of her chapstick mixed with tequila, but withdrew once he gave it a second thought.

“I can’t,” he gently pushed her away from him, “Sorry,”

Shikamaru walked away from there as fast as he could. The guilt ate him as he spotted Naruto talking to Hinata on the stairs. He took a deep breath and decided it would be better to go out for fresh air.

He stood right next to the entrance, he rubbed his face and chose to light up a cigarette to calm his nerves down. He took the first drag out of it, submerged in his own thought when he heard someone sniffing. He turned off his cigarette to look around to see if he could find the source, then he spotted a shadow from behind a white car. He walked closer to it and found a sandy haired girl sitting on the sidewalk sobbing.

“You good?” He sat down next to her.

Temari cleaned her tears quickly and looked away from where he was, “I’m ok,”

“You don’t seem like it,” Temari gave him a deadly stare, “I can go if you want,” he shrugged, but before he could stand up, she continued.

“It’s a stupid problem,” she hugged her legs while resting her head on her knees.

Shikamaru chuckled, “There’s no such thing as stupid problems,”

Temari gazed at the boy next to her. She wasn’t sure if she should talk about her family problems with him. She had always had problems with boys since they all acted like they listened to her and cared about what she said, but ultimately they were all looking for sex. However, something about him inspired her trust at that moment. Yes, he was a lazy son of a bitch who teased her at any given chance, but he wasn’t a bad person, was he?

“It’s family problems,” she paused, “My dad wants me to be a lawyer,” she looked away.

“Because of the law firm, right?” 

Temari nodded. 

He chuckled, “I always thought you’d be a good lawyer,” he paused, “You’re always arguing,” 

Temari rolled her eyes and elbowed him jokingly.

“And what do you want?” He asked.

Temari looked back at him, slowly releasing her legs from the hugging position she had them, “I want to be a civil engineer,” she smiled.

“Why?” 

Shikamaru noticed how her eyes shone when he asked, so he ended up listening to her talk about math for almost an hour. He never knew math could be that beautiful.

“And why exactly were you thinking about your career at a party?” He asked after she finished.

“I’m not supposed to be here,” she smiled devilishly, “I’m supposed to be at a meeting with my dad and his lawyer friends,” 

Shikamaru burst into laughter, “You’re so grounded,” 

Temari nodded. She had completely forgotten about what her crying was about thanks to him. Maybe she had been judging him poorly all this time, maybe he wasn’t as bad as he seemed. His face was trustworthy, and the way he expressed made her feel good.

“Why don't we go back? Enjoy your last party before being grounded for months,” he stood up and offered her a hand.

Temari grabbed Shikamaru’s hand and stood up with his help. Perhaps her next move was too much, but she couldn’t help it. She was just a girl longing for someone who would actually care about what she wants, and it seemed as if she had found someone that could fill in that emptiness. 

She kept on holding Shikamaru’s hand and leaned in to kiss his lips. The kiss wasn’t much, it didn’t even involved tongue, but it felt different. He noticed he didn’t feel any urge to take her to bed, that kiss was pure. So pure it even made him think it was her first. 


	12. A little party never killed nobody, part II

“Yeah, Hinata looks really good today,” Naruto said as he admired Hinata walk away from where Sakura was.

“She does, right?” Sasuke agreed. Secretly hoping he wouldn’t notice his plan, “You should talk to her,”

Naruto sighed. He looked over to where Sakura was, thinking about Sasuke’s idea. Maybe his thing for Sakura wasn’t love anymore, maybe it was more like an obsession. 

“You think?” Naruto asked.

“Yeah, you should. I think she’ll love it,”

Naruto took a deep breath, trying to gain the courage to do so. He took a sip of his drink and walked to the stairs where Hinata was. He spotted her talking to some guy that looked quite weird. He had seen him at school, but he wasn’t someone he’d remember.

“Hey,” he greeted both of them.

Hinata blushed, hoping that the alcohol in her system would hide the fact that she was blushing because of him..

“Sup,” Shino answered, hiding his hands in his pockets.

“Mind if I steal her a little bit?” Naruto smiled.

Shino didn’t trust that smile he gave him. He was Hinata’s best friend, and he was aware that she would do anything for that guy.

“Only if she wants,” he turned his eyes towards the blushing girl next to him.

“Steal me,” she said drunkenly.

“I’ll be checking her,” he said to Naruto as he walked away with Hinata.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow as Naruto walked by hugging Hinata. He looked around, but couldn’t find Sakura. He walked to a group that looked fairly normal and began a casual conversation.

Shikamaru walked back into the house but lost Temari once inside. He looked around for a familiar face and saw his friend Choji drinking alone in the kitchen.

“Choji,” he approached him.

“You ok? You look awful,” he raised an eyebrow.

Shikamaru left out a loud exhale, “I messed up. I messed up real bad,” he rubbed his eyes desperately.

“What happened?”

“I kissed Sakura,” Choji’s mouth widened, “But, I regret it so much. Naruto is my friend and I just, I just kissed the girl of his dreams and it’s so fucked up. Besides, after I kissed her, I had the most amazing conversation with the most beautiful girl, but I know she’ll hate me once she finds out that I kissed her friend,”

Choji’s mouth was agape, he gulped and then said, “I think you should tell Naruto about it. It would be worse if he found out by other one rather than his friend,”

Shikamaru took a deep breath. He thought about his friend’s words for a moment but then spotted Karui sitting next to Ino and Sai.

“Have you talked to her?” Shikamaru teased his friend.

“Have you talked to Ino?” He asked teasingly.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Choji shook his head, “I haven’t,”

“Do it. She’s right there! Plus… Sai and Ino are hugging, I’m sure she’s third wheeling,” he commented.

Choji looked over at her and admired her beauty for a while. He took some sips from his glass to gain enough liquid courage to talk to her.

A couple of sips later, he finally smiled at Shikamaru courageously. His friend gave him a thumbs up and watched his friend go.

“Hello,” he sat next to Karui.

“Seems like we’ve been heard,” Ino whispered to Sai.

Karui rolled her eyes. She hated being the third wheel all the time. 

“Honey. We’ll leave you so that you can talk,” Ino stood up from the couch followed by Sai.

“What was that?” he asked intrigued as both of them walked away.

“Just Ino being an asshole to her best friend,” she tried to joke, but she was hurt.

Choji shrugged, “I’ve always thought she’s an asshole,” 

Karui smiled, checking him from top to bottom, “Is that a TLSP t-shirt?”

Chōji took a quick look of his shirt, as if he had forgotten about what he was wearing, “Yeah. You like them?” 

Karui nodded eagerly, “I love them,” 

Karui and Chōji continued their conversation about music, tv shows, favourite foods and other trivial stuff. Little did they know they had a lot more in common than they thought. Chōji was thrilled about it, the girl he desired became the girl he wanted his parents to meet. She was simple and down to earth, not like most of the girls in the school; she was nice and easy to talk to, cool and smart; and she had good taste in music. For him, she was the whole package and a lot more than what he could ask for.

Karui paused the conversation to look at her watch, “Chōji, I gotta go now. I’m supposed to be home like right now,” she giggled.

Chōji looked at the floor saddened, maybe she had hated the conversation and his company, and she was just looking for an excuse to leave him and keep on partying, “Um, I’ll give you my number,” she widened her eyes as she took out her phone.

Chōji quickly took his phone out too and wrote the number she dictated to him, “I’ll text you,” he said as she left.

“Call me,” she smiled nicely, taking out her car keys. 

Chōji smiled from ear to ear. He didn’t expect his night to be that perfect, now all he had to do was call her and ask her on a date.

Meanwhile, Kankuro parked his car in front of a lake. Kiba grabbed from the backseat some of the alcohol he had stolen from Naruto’s party as he kept the conversation going. He realised that he enjoyed more spending time with him in person than via text message. He was different; dramatic, but fun, and he loved that. But he would never say that out loud, he’d never admit to anyone that he felt something for that guy. He’s always been afraid of his own feelings. However, tonight was different, Kiba leaned in and began kissing Kankuro’s lips as his weird indie music played in the background.

Back at the party, Gaara began walking faster and further from the house when he spotted Lee coming towards him, imposing as always.

Gaara decided to stand in the middle of the road in case someone looked at them, that way someone would recognise who had killed him. He was alone, there was no Guy, no Tenten, nobody could save him from the monumental body that kept on walking towards him. The closer Lee got, the bigger his fear grew.

Lee stood in front of Gaara and gazed into his eyes for a moment. Then, he grabbed him by his shirt and guided him harshly to a nearby wall. Gaara stared helplessly into Lee’s eyes. ‘This is the end’ he thought. However, Lee had other plans in mind. He began kissing Gaara’s lips as he held him against the wall. Gaara was pleasantly surprised by it, and for some reason, he found the taste of his lips perfect.

Lee withdrew from the kiss and muttered, “If you tell anyone about this, you’re dead,” before continuing kissing him.

Gaara wasn’t going to say anything, not because he was afraid of what Lee could do, but because nobody knew their secret. They were just two humans too afraid to confront their true feelings. 

Lee withdrew from the kiss again and ran his fingers through his hair desperately. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid until he was sitting down against the wall. Gaara sat next to him, contemplating the emptiness of the lot in front of them. 

Gaara never expected this to happen. He would’ve never thought that Lee liked men, not even in his wildest dreams. But, why does nobody knows this? Gaara had told his mom and his uncle Yashamaru, but not his siblings. Maybe Lee was like him and didn’t like to be labeled by something so simple as who you date.

Lee took a deep breath, thinking about what he had done. He had liked Gaara since he first saw him at school. He thought his face was out of this world and that he wouldn't be as messed up as most of the people in this city. However, his reputation preceded him. Also, if his father found out about this, he’d kill him.

Lee stood up, and without another word, he walked back into the party.

Sakura saw Lee as he arrived and stopped him with the courage the alcohol had given her.

“Where the fuck is Tenten?” she asked trying not to fall down.

Lee frowned, containing his urge to laugh at her.

“I asked you something,” she tapped Lee’s chest angrily with her index finger.

Lee chuckled and turned around. He walked away for a drink, leaving Sakura.

She walked around the house for a moment when she finally spotted the girl with the space buns. 

Without explaining anything to her, Sakura grabbed Tenten by her face to avoid her from withdrawing and kissed her. Tenten kissed her back as some boys from other Institute cheered at them.

“What was that?” Tenten touched her lips as she held Sakura.

Sakura couldn’t even look at her, she was so drunk that she had a hard time with standing up. 

“Pinky. I like you, but you’re drunk as fuck. I don’t mess with drunk girls,” she helped Sakura get to the couch and sat next to her.

Fortunately for Tenten, Sasuke finally found Sakura. 

“Promise you’ll take care of her,” Tenten raised her pinky finger.

Sasuke did too, “I promise,” 

He managed to take the pink haired girl into his arms and walked into the bathroom. He then quickly went for a glass of water and some food that was on the counter. He entered the bathroom and sat next to Sakura as she drunkenly reposed on the toilet.

With all his strength, Sasuke held Sakura’s body in front of the toilet, still managing to hold her hair back as she threw up all the alcohol she had ingested. 

“I don’t want you to see me like this,” she muttered.

“Don’t worry,” he answered, cleaning her mouth with a piece of toilet paper.

“Seriously,” she paused to throw up a bit more, “Go. This is embarrassing,” 

Sasuke cleaned her mouth once more, “I’m not going to leave you here,” 

Sakura’s eyes began to tear. Crawling, she managed to flush the toilet but her arms lost their strength, causing her to fall to the floor.

“You’re so stubborn,” Sasuke helped her sit down.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as tears streamed down her eyes, “You never loved me. You’re just like the rest of them. Nobody loves me,”

Sasuke placed his arm around her while Itachi’s words replayed inside his mind, “I’m sorry,” he paused, “It’s my fault,”

Sakura cried as he held her, “You’re not sorry. You just say that because you feel pity for me,” 

Sasuke tried hard not to cry as she poured her heart out. She felt so alone and so unwanted and, maybe it was not a hundred percent his fault, but it felt like it.

Sakura cleaned the tears from her eyes and stood up as she could, she opened the door and said, “Fuck you,” 

She walked away from the bathroom and walked upstairs. She was too drunk to go home, and all she wanted to do was to sleep.

Sasuke tried to follow her upstairs, but the crowd inside the house was making it almost impossible.

Sakura opened the door of one of the multiple rooms inside the house and saw her friend with the blond guy.

“Shit, sorry,” she muttered.

“Sakura,” Naruto muttered, withdrawing from the steamy kiss he and Hinata were in.

“I just wanted to sleep,” she smiled.

Sasuke closed the door without being noticed by Naruto or Hinata and guided Sakura to an empty room.

Once Naruto saw Sakura again, he couldn’t get her out of his mind. He tried focusing on the amazing girl he had in front, but wasn’t able to do so.

“Hinata,” he exhaled, visibly distressed.

“I understand,” she stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. 

She searched for his best friend as tears streamed down her cheeks. When she finally found him, she hugged him tightly as he caressed her hair. And just by that, he knew exactly what had happened.

Unluckily, Neji witnessed the scene and quickly got to where they were. He gently pushed Shino away from Hinata and said,

“What happened?”

Shino stayed silent for the sake of Hinata’s secret. But Neji managed to understand the reason behind his cousin’s tears.

“It was that bastard, right?” Neji grumbled, clenching his fists.

He looked around the house and rushed to where he was when he finally spotted his blond hair from afar.

As Neji approached the defenseless Naruto, he knew he was fucked. He closed his eyes and braced for the impact. 

“Wait!” Hinata yelled, “Don’t do it. It’s not his fault,” 

Neji respected what she thought. If she wanted him to not hit him, he’d do so.

He frowned while holding Naruto by his shirt, “Careful,” 

Naruto nodded.

The recent events made him feel a little bit down, but as he looked around his house and saw the happiness on everyone’s faces, he reassured himself that this party was a good idea.


	13. Pictures speak louder than words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! Thanks for still being here haha. I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think xoxo

The next Monday, the only thing students talked about was their anecdotes at Naruto’s party. 

People greeted Naruto, high-fived him or fist bumped him as he walked through the hallways. He loved being known for something as cool as parties.

“Everybody loves you now,” Choji teased his blond friend as they walked down the hallways.

Naruto laughed, “They should. They fucking destroyed my house,” 

“Was it that crazy?” Gaara asked.

Choji nodded, “You missed it! Where were you and Kiba?” 

“Uh, I had to go,” he lied.

“Kiba was probably at some motel, then,” Naruto paused, “Where’s him and Shikamaru?”

Choji’s eyes widened at his question. Had Shikamaru already told him? 

“I think I saw Kiba at the parking lot, but I don’t know,” Gaara shrugged.

He knew that the guy his brother was into was none other than his friend Kiba. And he knew something had happened at that party. Shit. That party only gave the students more drama than what they could handle. 

“Red hair,” he heard a familiar voice calling him from behind.

Gaara turned around and saw Lee, standing as tough as always. He motioned a ‘follow me’ and waited for him by the lockers. 

“You sure you want to go voluntarily to Lee?” Naruto asked.

Gaara nodded. He turned around and then gave a smile to his friends before finally walking to where Lee was. He wasn’t afraid of Lee anymore, not after that night.

“Did you say something?” Lee whispered visibly nervous.

“I didn’t,” he answered.

“You swear?” 

“I swear,”

“Then we’re fucked,” Lee took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, “Someone saw us,”

“What? How do you know?” Gaara began to get nervous too.

Lee took out his phone and showed Gaara a picture an unknown number had sent him of them kissing. Gaara stared at Lee, trying not to freak out.

“Did you try calling the number?” Gaara asked, biting his lower lip nervously.

“I did. I’m not stupid,” he paused, “Nobody answered,” 

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure something out,” Gaara gave Lee a fake smile.

Gaara wasn’t worried about himself, but for Lee. He had a reputation to take care of, and now he was messing with that. He had to figure out who took that picture and sent it.

Both of them couldn’t focus the rest of their school day. They were both thinking of ways on how to figure out who that number belonged to. Gaara was silent through most of his day, and his friends noticed it. But he couldn’t say anything about it. 

He walked out of the Institute and into the parking lot, only to find Lee leaning against his car. Gaara approached him slowly, then leaned against his car the same way he was doing.

Maybe he did wrong by caring so much about Lee’s reputation, but he wanted to make him feel better about himself. But, how?

They stayed silent, no words were spoken and no sound was around. Just the sound of the city which they were very used to now.

Their breaths were synchronised, and perhaps their thoughts too. ‘People shouldn’t be worried about coming out’ Lee thought to himself, and he knew Gaara thought the same too. Otherwise, they wouldn’t be stuck in this mess.

Time passed, maybe minutes, maybe hours, but they didn’t feel it. Although it was just silence, they felt comfortable with it. 

A couple more minutes later, Lee got into his car and Gaara walked away. Through his rear view mirror, he admired Gaara’s silhouette as he walked into the Institute again. That boy was truly out of this world. 

Lee parked his car outside his house and took a deep breath before entering his house. His father had so much faith in him. He loved his father, but at the same time he also hated him so much.

“I’m home,” Lee said. 

“Food’s ready,” his father said.

“I’m not hungry,” he answered.

As he was walking up the stairs, he heard his father grumble loudly. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore him.

“Eat something, skinny bitch! You’ll end up looking like a sissy,” his father loudly slapped the table.

Lee’s insides filled with anger. That man knew nothing about respect. Lee walked back to the kitchen and sat at the table.

He served himself some of the food that was on the counter and sat. He ate his unwanted meal as he watched his father chug another beer. 

“How’s Tenten?” his father asked.

“Good,” he answered.

He took a sip of his beer and said, “You should ask her to be your girlfriend already. She doesn’t seem as bitchy as your mother was,” 

Lee rolled his eyes internally. If only he knew that she’s not even into boys, he’d die, “Yeah,”

“And she has a really nice body too, you know? Those titties of her will surely please eny guy,” he joked.

Lee fake laughed at his father’s joke, but was internally screaming. Why would a man his age look at his friend that sexually? He’s just disgusting. Besides, if his mother was bitchy because of all the shitty things he had done to her. All that cheating, the beating, that’s why his mother decided to leave him and go. 

“I’ll go make some of my homework now,” Lee stood up from the table and left his father alone. 

He couldn’t stand being around him anymore. And he knew all of his anger and resentment towards his father was projected through bullying. He was the reason why he was sent to Principal Tsunade’s office almost everyday. He was the reason why he was so afraid of what other people may think of him. He was the reason why he hated his life so much.

Lee stood up from the chair he was doing homework on and ran downstairs. There was only one person in the world he considered cool enough to understand him. He took his car keys and turned on his engine. He drove as fast as he could to Guy’s apartment, the only place he had ever felt safe enough to talk about his feelings.

“Lee!” Guy hugged him as soon as he opened the door.

“Hey,” he smiled when he noticed Guy’s pink apron.

He admired Guy because of everything he had accomplished, he was vibrant and full of life. He wanted to be like him. He wanted to tear down his bad guy mask and be just like his coach.

“Come on in” he closed the door behind Lee, “I’m making chocolate souffle. Or at least attempting to,” 

Lee took a seat inside Guy’s kitchen, and admired him as he cooked. His dad had always told him that cooking is for women, that’s why they’d a maid who would always cook for them. 

“Guy, I wanted to talk to you about something,” he said.

Guy cleaned his hands with a rag that was on top of his counter. He immediately left what he was doing to pay full attention to him, “What is it?”

Lee would always come to his house when he fought with his father. Guy would always make him feel better by cooking something for him, or just by listening to him rant about his father. However, the tone of his voice was not the same, and that worried Guy.

“Something happened with me and Gaara,”

Guy’s eyes widened, “Did you break his nose?” 

Lee chuckled. Perhaps a broken nose would be better than this, “No, I-I kissed him,” 

Guy smiled, “Continue,”

“But, someone took a picture of us, and I’m afraid everyone sees it,” 

Guy rubbed his chin, “Do you like Gaara?”

Lee nodded.

“Then it’s solved,” he shrugged, “I’ve told you this a hundred times. If you’re always thinking about what others think of you, you’ll never be happy. You’ll end up living someone else’s life,” 

Coach Guy’s words cut him deeply. That was exactly what he was doing, he was living his father’s life instead of his own and that made him miserable. 

“I wish it could be that simple,” he exhaled.

“It is,” Guy grabbed one of the souffles he made and gave it to Lee, “The people that matter and truly love you will stay no matter what,” 

Lee twitched his mouth.

“Now try it,” Guy gave Lee a spoon.

Lee smiled and then tried his coach’s dessert, “It’s really good,”

“I’ll teach you how to make them one day,” he sat down in front of Lee and began eating.

Finally, Lee felt some peace inside him. This apartment was his safe spot, and Guy was his pilar. If only his father was more like Guy, everything would be different.


	14. Pure kisses for impure boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hope you like this chapter and pls tell me what you think in the comments. Thanks for reading xoxo

Shikamaru arrived at school late. He walked around the now empty hallways as he convinced himself to talk to his friend. Once he spotted him near the cafeteria, his stomach began to turn, he felt a sudden rush through his body, and failed to calm himself down. 

He walked towards him, unconvinced about it. But he had to do it, he was his friend, and, like Choji said, it would be worse if he found out through another source.

“Man,” he nervously waved at him, “Can we talk?”

Naruto frowned, but followed him outside.

“What is it?” he asked.

Shikamaru couldn’t find the courage to say what was on his mind. He stayed silent for a moment, contemplating the idea of lying to him, and just staying like that. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

“It’s complicated,” he scratched the back of his head.

“Just tell me,” Naruto chuckled, not knowing what would be next.

“I want to say that… Um, Sakura and I kissed. And I understand if you end up hating me, but we were both drunk, and the party, you know?” he anxiously said.

Shikamaru silently waited for an answer from Naruto’s mouth, but nothing came out. He just sighed and walked away.

Naruto has been Shikamaru’s friend for a long time, and in those years they had fought sometimes, but this time he knew it was way worse since he didn’t say anything back. 

Naruto walked into the Institute again and roamed through the hallways trying to digest what his friend just said. A mix of emotions filled his body as he continuously repeated his words inside his mind. He had known about his crush on that girl for as long as he could remember. How could he? 

Without enthusiasm, he walked into the cafeteria and sat on an empty table. Not caring about the hour, he skipped his last class contemplating the emptiness of the table he was sitting on. 

Before he could notice, Gaara was sitting next to him.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

Naruto hummed, acknowledging his friend’s question, but not really answering.

“What happened?” Gaara knew his new friends was far from ok.

Naruto huffed, “Shikamaru and Sakura kissed,”

Gaara’s eyebrows raised, “Don’t you have a crush on her?” 

“Yeah,” he groaned.

“That’s shitty,” he paused, “Have you tried talking to him?”

Naruto rolled his eyes slightly, “I don’t want to talk to him. He’s a fucking traitor and he’s dead to me,”

Gaara sighed, “I know you’re hurt. I mean, he’s your friend and it’s fine if you feel that he betrayed you, but maybe you should hear his side of the story,” he paused to stand up, “He’s not a bad person,”

Naruto turned his eyes away from Gaara. Maybe he was right, but right now he was too hurt to even think about it. He gazed at Gaara as he walked away from the table. That guy was a really good human being.

Gaara walked through the Institute’s doors and into the parking lot. His brother Kankuro had been waiting for him outside for a while now.

“You ready?” his brother asked as he turned on the engine.

Gaara nodded.

Their trip back home was kinda silent. Gaara’s talk with Naruto made him think about the kiss he had shared with Lee. He gazed at the view outside the car’s window thinking about telling his siblings, meanwhile Kankuro kept on blasting his weird music. 

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally arrived. 

“I’m super hungry,” Kankuro commented as he opened the entrance door.

Gaara followed him inside and immediately saw his father and Temari eating. Both of them quickly sat down and silently ate what Natsuko had prepared for them.

Their meal was over. Rasa returned to his office while the siblings continued their normal lives. Even though Gaara was more of a loner, this time he decided he’d join his siblings as they did homework.

“Are you ready for your first test?” Temari asked her little brother as she highlighted some things on her book.

Gaara groaned, “I’m too tired to even think about it,”

“Me too. I have like a thousand projects for next week,” Temari complained.

“That’s why I just don’t care about it,” Kankuro added.

“That’s why you’re failing half of the courses,” Temari scoffed.

Kankuro rolled his eyes as Gaara laughed at Temari’s comment. They silently continued with their homework for a moment until Kankuro stood up.

“I can’t,” he walked towards Temari’s door, “I’m gonna go out,”

“You’re going out with him, aren’t you?” Temari mocked.

Kankuro stood up and blatantly ignored his sister’s comment. Temari chuckled as he left through the door. She closed her notebook to focus on her brother.

“How was the party?” She asked.

Gaara turned his eyes to her nervously. Did she know?

“Good. Why didn’t you go?” 

Temari cleared her throat, “I was busy,” she paused, “Did you and your friends have fun?”

“Uh, yeah. I think so, but Naruto was kinda sad today because of something that happened at the party,” he commented.

“What happened?” 

Gaara shrugged, ‘I don’t know exactly, but it was something with Sakura. Naruto loves her, but Shikamaru kissed her and now he hates him,”

Temari’s eyes widened as Gaara continued, “Shikamaru… and Sakura?” 

Gaara nodded, “Yeah. Naruto is angry at him because--’ 

She interrupted, “because his good friend knows about his crush but… they still kissed,” 

Temari took a deep breath, holding her anger and sadness inside while Gaara was with her. Sakura knew… She knew that she liked Shikamaru. Even if she never admitted it, she knew there was something. How could she? And him, he knew they were both friends and he still kissed her. 

“Are you ok?” Gaara asked, making Temari snap back to reality.

Temari nodded.

“Are you sure?” he insisted.

“Yeah,” she ran her fingers through her hair trying to calm down, “Have you ever been to homecoming?” 

Gaara raised an eyebrow, “No,”

“We’ll be having ours in like two weeks,” she fakely smiled at him.

Perhaps Gaara didn’t know her that much. But he could notice how hard she tried to cover her tears through that fake smile. Gaara couldn’t help but to feel guilty for what he said… 


	15. Those lips can kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! Tell me what your thoughts are and thanks for sticking with this mess of a story lol xoxo

Nobody knows what people go through behind walls. We all assume things, but we could never really understand what that person is going through. Everyone shows one side when in public, but we all know that our real self is the one we are when we are alone. 

Yes, Sakura is very social and a really nice girl, but inside she isn’t. At home, she’s silent. Even though her parents love her and look after her, she feels empty at home. Well, she feels empty everywhere…

Both of her parents are well-known doctors in Konoha, and they own several hospitals. Meaning that her parents are rarely home. However, they always text her to check on her, though she usually ignores those texts or just answers with a smiley face. 

She hates being like that, she does. She hates feeling that she’s not deserving of a good love, and she hates her constant need of love and approval. It’s a deadly mix. On one side, she loves to be loved, but on the other side, she despises it. 

Every morning, she wakes up and her parents are already gone. But she’s already used to being alone. 

As soon as she wakes up, she goes to her backyard and smokes a cigarette as she admires the water from her pool. When she’s done, she goes back to her room and puts on her clothes, fix her hair and brushes her teeth.

Before going to school, she fixes herself a coffee with some alcohol. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be able to go through everything. She has become an expert at hiding alcohol and drinking at school (though is something she shouldn’t be proud of). 

The worst thing about this is that nobody notices it… because nobody cares, right?

She drives to school while listening to whatever is on the radio that day, parks her car and goes to class. 

As she walked through the hallways, she noticed certain blonde walking towards her and immediately knew what was next.

“We need to talk,” said the sandy blonde.

Sakura followed the girl outside as she drank from her alcoholic coffee. She needed to prepare herself for what would come.

“I know what you’re going to say,” the pink haired commented.

Temari raised an eyebrow.

“You hate me, don’t you?” Sakura bit her lip guiltily.

Temari shook her head, “Well, yeah. I did for a moment, but you’re my friend. I know you and I know that he must’ve been the one who tricked you into kissing him,”

“What the fuck?” 

“What?”

“You’re supposed to hate me,” Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

“Why would I?” Temari’s eyebrows furrowed too.

“Because I am a shitty person,” she paused, “That’s what I do,”

“You’re not a shitty person,” Temari smiled.

“I am. I am the one who commanded him to kiss me,” 

Temari’s eyes and mouth widened. She stared at Sakura as both of them tried to hold back their tears. 

Sakura’s life has always been easy. She was born in a good family, with a good last name. She has never worked for anything in her life, and she always gets away with everything. But finally, for once in her life, she wanted to be held responsible for her acts, even if that cost her a good friendship. She wanted to make up for everything that she has done wrong, but got away with.

Sakura walked away from the mess. Her brain pictured it like an action film, she walked away from the explosion in slow motion. Artistic. 

As she roamed the hallways she searched for the other blond. She spotted him talking to one of their classmates. 

Sakura tapped Naruto’s shoulder and signaled him a ‘follow me’. They walked into an empty classroom and there, crossed-arm, waited for what she had to say.

“I forced your friend to kiss me. It’s not his fault,” she admitted.

Naruto’s arms uncrossed almost involuntarily, “What?’

Sakura nodded, “I forced him,”

“No,” he exhaled loudly.

“I did. He stopped me, but I… I kept on kissing him,”

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, thinking about the words that came through those beautiful pinky lips.

“I kissed your friend. What about it?” Sakura crossed her arms.

Naruto stared at those deadly lips. Those lips were poison; they’re almost too perfect to be human. And those eyes… They’re sad, but they’re beautiful. Everything about her was perfect to his eyes.

He took a deep breath and let his primitive instincts get the worst of him. He grabbed Sakura by the shoulders only to crash his lips against hers. He had wanted it for a long time, but not like this.

She kissed him back for a moment, knowing that this was the end. She was here to make things better, not worse. 

She withdrew from the kiss and said, “I’m not over Sasuke yet,” she paused to lick her lips, “I still love him,”

“Oh,”

“Sorry,”

Sakura opened the door and walked away. 

Now the next thing she had to do was to tell Shikamaru about everything and apologize. She regrets getting him into all this mess, mainly because he didn’t deserve any of this. He was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

“Hey,” she said.

Shikamaru flinched with her mere presence. He didn’t hate her, no. But to him, she was only bad news.

“Temari knows, so you should talk to her,” Sakura suggested.

“She knows?” his mouth twitched.

Sakura nodded, “Apologize. I told her it was my fault,”

“No, it was also my fault,” 

“Whatever. I just didn’t want you to be alone for the rest of your life,” she joked.

Shikamaru chuckled, “Thank you,”

“Don’t ruin it,” she said as she walked away from him. 

Konoha Institute can be overwhelming sometimes. All that gossiping and all that people is too much sometimes. 

Sakura walked out of the school and sat down on the steps of the Institute’s main entrance. She lit up a cigarette and began smoking it. 

The teachers always say that they don’t allow smoking near the school, but in reality, they don’t care about it. The only teacher that has ever said something to her for smoking is Kakashi, and maybe that’s why she likes him so much...

She savoured the smoke inside her respiratory system while staring at the road in front of her. She quickly turned off her cigarette when she heard steps coming towards her.

“Sakura, right?” 

Sakura turned around and saw Ino, the senior blonde that was with Sasuke the other day, “Yeah,”

Ino sat next to her, “Are you ok?”

She nodded.

“You and him are kinda the same,” she laughed.

“What do you mean?” 

Ino sighed, “Sasuke and you. You both hate feelings,” 

Sakura listened to her quietly.

“You both need to work on that,” she stood up.

“I don’t think so,” she answered.

Ino shrugged, “Think whatever you want. I’m just stating the facts,”

The blonde walked away, and Sakura felt like she was the explosion this time. 

Feelings are a difficult topic for her, and she knows she really needs to work on that. 


	16. Unbreakable bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Here's a new chapter of my very self indulgent fic<3 Thanks for reading and please leave kudos or a comment, they fuel my soul xoxo

Naruto admired Sakura’s silhouette as she walked out of the classroom they just kissed in. 

He really wasn’t expecting that answer.

He sighed, feeling his heart break into tiny pieces. Something inside him knew that would happen, but he really wished he was wrong. 

This girl is his dream, and everyone knows that. But maybe, it is just that… a dream. She doesn’t love him, not at all. She only sees him as a friend and even though that hurts him like hell, he can’t be angry at her. He needs her in his life. 

After torturing himself by overthinking the recent events, he finally decided it was time to go somewhere else. He wandered around the school for a while, ignoring the fact that he was skipping classes. 

‘That party ruined us,’ he thought to himself as he realised his friends were gone. He was alone, again. But he didn’t blame them; they all had their own issues to deal with. 

As he walked outside the school, he witnessed a movie-like scene. He looked at his friend talking to a sandy haired girl next to the parking lot. 

Naruto walked a little bit closer to them to pay closer attention to their argument. 

“Don’t talk to me,” Temari grumbled.

“Please, let me explain,” Shikamaru walked closer to her.

Temari crossed her arms, twitching her mouth angrily, “You knew she was my friend and you still kissed her,” 

“It meant nothing to me. It was before we talked, and I regret that kiss so much, you know?” 

Temari rolled her eyes, “Just leave me alone. I’m really disappointed in both of you,” 

She walked back into the school, leaving Shikamaru on the verge of tears as he saw her walk away. 

He groaned loudly as he rubbed his face with desperation. Before he could go back inside, he noticed certain blond contemplating the events.

“Was it entertaining at least?” Shikamaru joked, walking closer to where Naruto was.

“I’ve seen better,” he shrugged.

A long pause followed.

“I’m sorry,” they both broke the silence at the same time.

Shikamaru chuckled, “Why would you be sorry for? I’m the one who ruined it,”

Naruto sighed, “I feel I overreacted. I mean, she doesn’t love me, but I treated this thing as if she was my girlfriend,” he paused, “And now you’re stuck in this mess,” 

“Yeah. This is a mess,” 

“You’re my friend, and I don’t want this friendship to be over,”

Shikamaru smiled at Naruto, “Me neither,”

“Temari is a really nice girl,” the blond commented.

“I know,” Shikamaru exhaled loudly.

“I think she’s one of those girls who loves when guys beg her,” he added.

Shikamaru laughed, “I’m not the kind of guy who begs,” 

“Really?” Naruto squinted with a smile on his face, “‘Please, let me explain’” he scoffed, imitating Shikamaru.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and slightly pushed his friend, laughing at his spot on interpretation of him.

“What’s going on?” Chōji arrived at the scene, glad that his two friends were laughing and joking again. 

“Chōji,” they both greeted.

“Does this mean that you’re friends again?” Chōji smiled happily.

Naruto side hugged Shikamaru, “We never stopped being friends,” 

Chōji hugged both of his friends tight. Then they separated and continued the conversation.

“Have you talked to Karui yet?” Shikamaru asked.

Chōji’s eyes brightened, “I did. We talked on the phone on Sunday for like an hour,” he smiled.

Shikamaru patted his friends shoulder proudly, “So when are you asking her on a date?” 

Chōji shrugged, “Who knows? But, we’ll go have dinner today,” 

Naruto raised an eyebrow, “Dude, that’s already like a date,” 

Chōji’s eyes widened, he laughed at his own achievement while nodding his head, as if he was telling himself ‘good job’.

Shikamaru’s head shook with a smile. His friend was really a mess in the dating scene, but he was glad he had found someone that was as much as a mess as he was. He really deserved someone that loved him.

“By the way, have you seen Gaara and Kiba?” Chōji asked concerned.

Naruto shook his head, “I saw Gaara, but I haven’t seen Kiba in a while. Do you guys think he’s ok?”

Shikamaru shrugged, “Should we check on him?”

“I’m gonna text him,” Chōji answered, taking out his phone to text their missing friend.

“He’s been really mysterious lately. He also disappeared from the party,” Shikamaru added.

“Yeah. Maybe he’s having problems with his mom again,” Naruto commented.

“I hope he isn’t,” Shikamaru said.

“Well, I texted both of them. If they don’t answer in an hour, we’ll go check on them,” Chōji placed his phone back in his pocket.


	17. My future is only mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I've been working from home for a while now, but we're on vacations right now so I've been having more time to work on my stories, and now my biological clock has gone crazy so... yeah jaja. Anyways, I hope ya'll enjoy this story and please tell my your thoughts on this chapter xoxo

Lee sent a screenshot to Gaara of the conversation he was having with the number who had sent him the photo of them kissing. 

They agreed to meet each other after class, then they would walk together to the meeting point which was a fountain near the parking lot of the mall. 

They weren’t sure about the outcome of it, but Gaara accompanied Lee since he knew this was a big deal for him. 

Gaara waited for Lee outside the school, but walked away first so that people wouldn’t suspect anything. After a few blocks, they began walking together at the same pace, no words were spoken. It was the most awkward walk Gaara had ever had.

When they finally arrived at the meeting point, Gaara felt relieved, but not a hundred percent. They waited for a person (as he/she described it) with a white shirt and jeans. 

After a few minutes, they spotted a guy with the outfit described, he had medium length white hair parted in the middle and a kind of red hair tie that decorated one strand of hair in the front. Lee and Gaara walked closer to the guy, waiting he’d do the first move.

“Sup” the guy tilted his head, greeting them.

Lee and Gaara stayed silent.

“You’re the famous Lee and Gaara, right?” He asked shamelessly, “I’m Kimimaro,” 

Gaara rolled his eyes.

Lee puffed his chest, trying to look more dangerous, “What do you want?”

“Hey. relax. You don’t need that attitude with me,” he paused, “I want money,” 

Gaara and Lee exchanged looks. 

“How much?” Gaara asked, ready to accept the deal.

“A million,” he crossed his arms, knowing they would try to lower his deal.

Gaara almost choked with his own saliva. He’d never thought the guy would ask for that much money. Besides, what if he had more? Were they going to pay him again?

Lee looked at Gaara, he had dragged him into this mess that was his life, and he didn’t deserve that.

“What if we reject it?” Lee asked, still on his confident pose.

Kimimaro shrugged, “I’ll send the picture to everyone in Konoha Institute,” 

Lee took a deep breath. Gaara didn’t have anything to lose, he was the new guy and he hadn’t built up a reputation yet. But him, he was the manliest football player on all Konoha Institute, he had built that reputation through all his school years and he wasn’t ready to let that go. Besides his dad would castrate him if he found out about it.

He thought about what he had talked with Guy, he gazed at Gaara. He didn’t need to go through all of this, he was pure and innocent. He wasn’t wicked and troubled as every student inside that school. He was true to himself, and although he was shy, he managed to make friends, friends that defended him. Plus, he never left his side when this issue started. That said a lot about his value as a human, and the type of guy he was dealing with. 

“Do it,” Lee said. 

Gaara stared at Lee, confused by his answer.

“What?” Kimimaro asked, as confused as Gaara was.

“I’m not paying anyone, are you, Gaara?” Lee smiled at Gaara.

Gaara had never seen Lee smile, he had a beautiful and bright smile that warmed his heart, “Me neither,” he smiled back.

The white haired guy scoffed, “I’ll give you two weeks to think about it,” he began walking away, “They all come back to me, eventually,”

As they both saw Kimimaro walk away, they felt a weight on their shoulders get heavier. Rejecting his offer was just the beginning of their journey.

Gaara patted Lee’s shoulder, making him feel safer about his decision.

All Lee had to do now was talk to his father. It wouldn’t be simple, but he had to do it. He was tired of living his father’s life, and he was ready to start living his own, albeit it would cost him his relationship with his dad.

As they were heading back to the residential area of Konoha. They were finally able to talk about the situation they were dealing with.

“It is possible that in two weeks from now our lives change,” Lee exhaled deeply, “Thank you for sticking,” 

Gaara knew his main duty was to be with Lee. He wanted to be right next to him during this and support him, just like his mom and his uncle Yashamaru did with him back in Suna, “No problem,” he paused, “Does you dad knows yet?” 

Lee shook his head with visible consternation. 

“I think I’ll tell my siblings tomorrow,” they reached the point where their roads separated, “If you want company, just ask me,” 

Before Gaara could turn around, Lee grabbed him by his wrist. Gaara’s first thought when he felt Lee’s rough hands surrounding his wrist was the fact that someone could see them, but it seemed that Lee wasn’t too bothered by that. 

Perhaps, everything Lee needed to accept himself was to face someone as Kimimaro next to someone as Gaara. 

Gaara arrived home and went straight to his room. He checked his phone and answered his friend’s texts. They were right, he has been busy lately… 

Then he dialed a number he knew very well, as he waited for the person on the other line to answer, he closed the door to have more privacy.

“Hello?” Gaara asked over the phone.

“Gaara?” Yashamaru said on the other side of the line.

“Hey!” He paused, “I need your advice,” he lowered his voice a little bit. Even though his door was closed, his siblings or Rasa could listen.

“Anything for you. Tell me,” Yashamaru answered.

It had been a long time since he last spoke to him, or at least it felt like a long time. He missed his uncle, and he wanted to tell him about everything. He wanted to be honest with one person, and he needed advice. 

Gaara wanted to tell his sibling and his friends, but he was unsure about it. He began explaining everything to his uncle, and thus the advice Gaara needed, began.


	18. Confess your sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thanks for still reading jaja. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave kudos or comment if you did. They're my fuel! :D thanks xoxo

Kiba stood up from the couch as he fixed his hair and clothes quickly. He mildly cleaned his mouth with one hand and then grabbed the doorknob with the other one, cursing that doorbell under his breath.

His eyes widened when he opened the door.

“What’s up?” Naruto asked as he walked inside Kiba’s house as if it was his own.

“Hey, guys,” he greeted unenthusiastically. 

“Hey! That’s Gaara’s brother, right?” Naruto waved at Kankuro.

Kankuro waved back apathetically.

“We texted you, but you didn’t answer so we came here to see if you’re alive,” Chōji commented with a smile.

“Yeah. My phone is upstairs,” he answered nervously.

“What were you guys doing?” Shikamaru asked as he sat down on a chair on Kiba’s living room.

Both Kiba and Kankuro shared a look.

“He’s helping me with math,” Kankuro stood up from the couch.

Shikamaru scoffed, “You’re a nerd, Kiba,”

“You’re at the same math class,” Kiba rolled his eyes.

“Anyways, we were thinking we could do something,” Naruto said, “You can join us too if you want, Kankuro,”

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, “Thank you, but no thanks. I have a test tomorrow and I really need his help,” 

Shikamaru stood up as he clicked his tongue, “Guess we’ll see you tomorrow then,” 

Kiba nodded.

“Good luck with your test,” Choji yelled before closing the door.

When the door finally closed, Kankuro crossed his arms while staring at Kiba who exhaled relieved. 

“You haven’t told them, have you?” Kankuro asked.

Kiba shook his head.

“Why?”

“I’m afraid. What if they make fun of me?” 

Kankuro chuckled, “They always make fun of you,” Kiba rolled his eyes, “Besides, they’re your friends. They’re cool,”

He stayed silent.

This was so difficult for him. He had never had an experience like this with a boy, and he had never even contemplated the idea of liking boys. How was he supposed to explain this? 

But maybe Kankuro was right. They had been friends for a long time, and he knows they wouldn’t make fun of him. At least not in a bad way. However, he couldn’t find the courage to do so. Mainly because he had dated girls before, and he had also liked them, but this time is just different. 

“I guess you’re right,” Kiba pouted.

Kankuro approached him with a smile and kissed his cheek, “I’m not forcing you. It’s just my opinion,” 

“I know,”

“By the way, I do need help with math, so, please?” Kankuro said with an innocent smile on his face.

Kiba rolled his eyes, “Fine,”

The next day Kiba arrived at school more nervous than usual. He had been preparing himself mentally to tell his friends, but whenever he found the perfect chance, he couldn’t find enough courage to do so. 

As he walked around the school, he noticed the multiple ‘Homecoming’ posters pasted all over. Now that was a new problem…

If he wanted to hide his secret for longer, he’d end up losing Kankuro. He wanted to invite him as his plus one to that dance, but could he be able to do it? 

Kiba unconsciously exhaled loudly as he sat down on the cafeteria next to his friends.

“Chill,” Shikamaru laughed.

“Sorry,”

“Everything ok?” Gaara asked.

“Yeah. I’m just very stressed with a lot of things,” 

“If you need help just ask,” Shikamaru commented.

Kiba nodded.

“Did Kankuro pass his test?” Chōji asked while eating his lunch.

“Kankuro? He studied with you?” Gaara interrupted.

“Yeah,” he paused, “He did great,”

“Ugh. I had forgotten about those tests. When’s the first one?” Naruto asked visibly exhausted.

Gaara chuckled, “Next hour,” 

Naruto’s eyes widened as well as his mouth, “What!? Oh no, I need to study,” 

He quickly got up and ran as fast as he could towards his classroom to check the dates of the tests. Meanwhile, the rest of his friends laughed at the irresponsibility of their distracted friend.

“We should do group study for Kurenai’s test,” Chōji commented.

“I was thinking about asking Sakura for help,” Gaara said.

Shikamaru shook his head, “You should ask your sister. She’s amazing at math,” 

Gaara raised an eyebrow.

“She still hates you?” Chōji asked his friend.

Shikamaru sighed and gave no answer.

“She hates you?” Kiba asked.

Gaara’s eyes widened when he realised he was the one who had told his sister about it. He fucked up. But he didn’t know she liked Shikamaru, she had never said anything about him other than complains about his laziness.

“She likes you,” Gaara muttered to himself.

“I was stupid, so I deserve her hate,” Shikamaru stood up from where they were sitting. 

Chōji checked his watch and said, “It’s time,” 

The rest of the boys stood up and walked back to their next class for their so feared tests.

Everybody hated doing them, but it was okay because this tests meant Homecoming was next weekend. 

Honestly, Kiba couldn’t focus on his test as much as he wanted to since he had a lot going on inside his head. He quickly finished his Science test and walked out of the classroom. He walked outside of the school and when he arrived at his car, he saw a familiar figure standing next to his car.

“You need a ride?” Kiba asked as he opened his car door to get his backpack inside.

Kankuro shook his head, “I wanted to see you,”

Kiba’s cheeks heated.

“We should do something later,” Kankuro smiled as he approached him.

“Don’t you have a test tomorrow?”

Kankuro clicked his tongue, “Who cares?”

“Maybe we can go have dinner,” Kiba raised an eyebrow.

“I like that idea,” Kankuro smiled, leaning in to give the boy a little p k on the lips.

“Good,” he exhaled, his insides twirling and his cheeks all red and flustered.

Kiba entered his car and turned on the engine. He drove away, leaving Kankuro alone at the parking lot. 

Kankuro walked back into the school to wait for his younger brother to finish the test. 

Gaara approached his brother and greeted him. For some reason, he seemed eager to get home. Gaara quickly entered Kankuro’s car and took his phone out. His brother couldn’t help but ask.

“Why are you in such a hurry?” 

Gaara raised an eyebrow, “Because I have something to tell you and Temari,” 

Kankuro gasped, then muttered, “Intriguing,” 

They both arrived home and waited for Temari. She arrived late, like she always does, and for once in his life, that pissed Kankuro off. He wanted to know what was the thing Gaara wanted to tell them, and he couldn’t wait anymore.

“Finally! What took you so long, woman?” Kankuro yelled from upstairs when he heard the door open and close.

“What? I always arrive at this hour,” she defended herself.

“Whatever. Come here, Gaara wants to talk to us,” he yelled.

Temari rolled her eyes, but ran upstairs as fast as her shoes allowed her to. She entered Gaara’s room and saw Kankuro impatiently snapping his fingers at her. She sat next to him, ignoring his immaturity. 

Gaara stared at both of them and smiled, he placed himself in front of them and began, “I have something to tell you,”

Kankuro interrupted, “We know,”

Temari hushed him.

“I’m gay,” he smiled.

Kankuro sighed relieved, “Holy fuck, you scared me,” 

Gaara raised an eyebrow.

“Thank you for telling us, Gaara,” Temari smiled.

“I thought you’d be more surprised,” he commented.

“Oh, we are. But, It’s not something that we’d lose sleep for, you know?” Kankuro paused, “You’re our brother. Gay or not gay, you’ll always be our brother,”

Gaara smiled. At that moment, he felt his eyes water. He had never thought he’d get along with his brothers as much as he had been going it these past weeks. 

Temari stood up to hug him, “We couldn’t care less. It’s your life and we’ll support you whatever you decide to do,” she retreated from the hug, “Except hard drugs. Don’t do those,”

Gaara shook his head while laughing, “Never. I swear,” 

“Good,” she paused, “Have you told dad yet?”

“No. I don’t feel like telling him,” he shrugged.

“He won’t care either. He’s too busy thinking about his things,” Kankuro commented.

“He’ll find out eventually,” Temari smiled.

Gaara stopped to think for a moment. He thought about his past weeks in Konoha, about his friends and everything that had been through in his life recently. He realised he loved his siblings, and that he had wasted a lot of time by never talking to them. He wanted to be there for them now, and care about them. 

Family had always been a strong word in Gaara’s life. For him, family was just his mom, his uncle and him. He had never felt he could add anyone else, not even his own father. 

“How did he found out about you?” Gaara asked.

Kankuro chuckled at the memory, “It was kinda fun,”

“Not for him,” Temari interrupted.

“We were supposed to go to this super formal dinner with him and his lawyer friends. He told us we should bring a date. He thought I’d bring a girl, but I ended up bringing an older guy I had met on a dating app,” Kankuro explained.

“And what was the problem?” 

“That guy was the boyfriend of one of the guests,”

Gaara’s eyes widened as well as his mouth.

“He was so pissed,” Temari laughed.

“Yeah. I think that’s why he hates me,” Kankuro shrugged unapologetically.

The rest of their evening went by smoothly. They talked and gossiped about a lot of things. Family, school, friends, everything was said that day, and Gaara found a lot more about his siblings life in Konoha. Truly, he couldn’t be more happy to be here with them. 


	19. Drunk Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I've been having some (a lot) of work, and I don't know how I managed to make a chapter this long jaja. It is probably my favourite of all. PLEASE, DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE.  
I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what your thoughts are, leave kudos and if you don't like it, send it to your enemies! xoxo

Temari ran out of the principal’s office and into her next class. She had just ended discussing the last details of the Homecoming with the help of Tsunade. 

She hated when she had to do things like this because she always ended up being late for class. She cursed herself as she knocked on the door from Asuma’s class.

“You’re fifteen minutes late,” he pointed.

“I know. I’m sorry,” she stood by the door frame waiting for his permission, “But on the bright side, everything’s ready for Homecoming next weekend,” 

Asuma chuckled. He tilted his head, telling her to come in without saying a word. 

She sat down on her desk and paid attention to what was going on in front. Though she wanted to, she never turned around to see that boy that had broken her heart. 

Gaara told her some of the things Shikamaru had said about her. Like asking her for help with math, and how guilty he feels for what had happened. She pretended not to care, but honestly, she did.

The class finished and Temari quickly walked out of the class. Mainly because she was busy, but also because she didn’t want to see his face.

Some people might say that her life is boring. She is just focused on school and other things that kids her age don’t seem to care about. But she loves it. She loves being busy and being needed by others. That’s why she’s always getting herself into things. 

Thank god she’s always busy. Otherwise, her brain would be overthinking all the time. 

“Tem,” she heard Hinata’s voice.

She turned around.

“Tsunade told me to give you these,” she handed her a list of things she had to do before Homecoming.

“Ugh,” she complained as she observed the list.

Hinata smiled, “You know what? I’ve seen you very stressed, so, for Homecoming I’ll be in charge of everything,” 

Temari’s eyes shone, “Really?”

“Yeah. You have a lot to do and I think you should relax,” she patted her shoulder dainty.

“Thank you so much,” she hugged her friend tightly.

“Do you have a date already?” Hinata asked.

Temari exhaled loudly, “I don’t. I’ll add that to the list,”

Hinata giggled, “You can join Shino and me,”

“I thought you’d go with Naruto,” 

“No,” she pouted, “Some things happened at the party and I’m not sure if that’s the kind of guy I want in my life,”

“That makes two of us,” she sighed.

“Yeah. Men are trash,” Hinata joked.

Temari chuckled, “We don’t need them,” 

“Well, I have to go help Tsunade with the decorations now that I’m in charge of Homecoming,” Hinata smiled as she teasingly patted her friend’s arm.

“You’re an angel,” Temari said as Hinata walked away.

With those great news on her head, she took a deep breath and savoured the fact that she was not in charge of homecoming anymore. Though one part of her brain told her that Hinata would end up messing up everything, she trusted her. 

But maybe it wasn’t the thought of Hinata messing up homecoming that bothered her. Maybe it was the fact that she’d cleared up her schedule a little bit and now she had time to think about her life. Fucking mess.

Temari walked towards her locker and opened it to leave some of the things she was carrying. While she was at it, she noticed a piece of paper folded in four that she didn’t recognise. 

Curiosity won, and she decided to unfold it.

_ “Hey, engineer: _

_ I know I ruined everything between us, and I know that it’s possible that you’ll never forgive me, but I can’t stop thinking about you. _

_ I’m really bad at apologies, that’s why I enlisted some other things I suck at too: _

  * _Feelings_
  * _Shots_
  * _Getting over you_
  * _Dancing_
  * _Lists_

_ Please forgive me. _

_ -Shikamaru” _

Temari crumpled the piece of paper and shoved it inside her backpack. Unconsciously, a little smile escaped in the corner on her lips. She hated this letter because it meant he cared, right? But, just as Shikamaru, a lot of guys have pretended to care about her. Buying flowers, giving her letters and other lovely things that she hated now. Of course, he’s just like the others...

She closed her locker and angrily stomped around the hallways looking for him. If he cared so much about her, he wouldn’t have kissed her friend. 

Suddenly, she spotted him near one of the classrooms. She approached him and gave the crumpled up letter to Shikamaru who just stared saddened at it.

“Don’t ever do this again,” she angrily whispered at him.

It may have looked like a rude move, but she felt it was the correct thing to do. Falling for someone like him? No, thanks. She had a big test tomorrow and she was too busy to think about love and that bullshit. That guy wouldn’t give her good grades and a scholarship, just problems and more problems.

Temari walked to her next class and tried harder than ever to pay attention, but everything was crumbling inside.

She took a deep breath and tried to erase all of her thoughts to listen to Baki’s lecture. However, somehow, everything he talked about reminded her of the things that were wrong in her life. Her friendship with Sakura, her love life, even her life at home. Fuck. Was all this thinking because her schedule was mildly cleared? 

After what seemed like an eternity, the class was finally over. She grabbed her things and walked into the bathroom. She locked herself inside one of the stalls and let the overwhelming weight of her high school problems get the best of her. She began to tear up silently as she begged that no one entered the bathroom. 

Heaven must hate her, because the last person she wanted to meet entered the bathroom at that moment.

“I can hear you crying,” she heard a knock on the bathroom stall she was at.

Temari didn’t answer back.

“Can we talk?” 

Though her brain told her not to open the door, her body seemed to move by itself. She opened the door and walked outside, dragging her backpack on the floor. She stopped at the middle of the bathroom and stared at her reflection on the mirror.

“I hate myself for what happened,” the pink haired girl began, “And I just wanted you to know that if you never forgive me it’s fine. But you must know that I didn’t say those things because I wanted to hurt you… I want to be responsible for once in my life,” 

Temari sighed, “What do you want me to say?”

“What you’re feeling,” 

Temari clenched her fists angrily as she inhaled and exhaled, “I feel like shit. And I feel like that because I know that it wasn’t your fault or his. I never said that I liked him, I know that. But I wanted someone to blame and a reason to hate him because… maybe I don’t want to fall in love,” 

Silence.

Sakura walked to the sink and began washing her hands. Temari followed what she was doing and began washing her hands too. 

“All this that you’re feeling is valid. And I just want you to know that I’ll always consider you and Hinata my best friends,” Sakura dried her hands.

“Have you talked to her?” 

Sakura nodded, “She’s sad, but she says that everything’s fine between us,”

Temari watched Sakura as she finished washing her hands. She didn’t know what to say. 

“I guess I’ll see you around,” Sakura walked towards the door, but Temari stopped her before she could open it.

“You… you’re my best friend too,” 

Sakura turned around and stared at her blankly. She wasn’t expecting her forgiveness this soon, and maybe Temari was serious about it, but she couldn’t accept it. At least not yet. 

“Don’t forget to tell Tsunade about the dress code,” Sakura said before walking out of the bathroom.

The worst thing about all this was that Sakura was right… Temari had totally forgotten about the dress code for Homecoming. That girl surely knows her.

She exhaled and walked out of the bathroom, and again, the only guy she hoped not to see that day was right outside. 

He was walking next to his group of dumb friends (except for her brother), she shared a look with Shikamaru, but then rolled her eyes and walked away.

Shikamaru lowered his head as his smile erased.

“You ok?” Chōji noticed his friend’s sudden change.

He shrugged, “How do you know you’re in love?” 

The loud, funny and energetic vibe turned into something out of a movie. The boys were lost in their own thoughts, each one of them thinking about love in their own way. Kiba thought about his dinner with Kankuro last night and how happy he feels whenever he’s around him. Chōji thought about Karui and their multiple dates, how she makes him feel like he’s safe with her. Naruto thought about his love triangle with Sakura and Hinata; how he wished to love Hinata back as much as she loves him. And last but not least, Gaara thought of Lee. He didn’t feel like he was in love, but he was ready to explore that possibility next to him.

“D’you want me to talk to her?” Gaara snapped everyone back to reality.

Shikamaru shook his head, “She hates me,”

“C’mon, she doesn’t hate you,” Naruto commented.

“I don’t know, but I’m gonna go home now,” Shikamaru sighed.

“You’re gonna skip class?” Kiba asked.

“Yeah. I’m gonna get drunk,” he shrugged.

Shikamaru left his friends and walked out of the school. He grabbed his car keys from his backpack and drove home. He wanted some time for himself, he wanted to think about her and hurt himself by listening to the saddest playlist he had. Unfortunately for him, his father was still home when he returned.

“Can you explain me why are you skipping class?” Shikaku asked from his office when he heard the door open and close.

“Uh,” he paused to think of an excuse believable enough, “Class got cancelled,”

“Cancelled by who? You?” 

Shikamaru sighed when he heard his father’s footsteps walk closer to him.

“Talk to me, kid,” 

“It’s kinda dumb,” he shrugged sheepishly, “It’s a girl,”

“Oh. Well, can you explain me what happened?” His father asked.

“I fucked up—“ 

“Language,” his father interrupted.

“Sorry. I ruined it… and I don’t know what to do,” 

Shikaku sighed, “When your mother and I got married I understood the true power of words. Perhaps you just have to find the right ones,” 

Shikamaru stared at his father as he slowly walked back into his office. Whenever his father gives him advice, he never really understands the meaning of his grandpa-like phrases at first, but somehow in the end he’s always right.

He walked upstairs and left his backpack on his bed. He laid on his bed and scrolled through his phone for a while. 

It is true when they say that social media is bad, because in no time he was checking Temari’s profile. Why? Why does he felt like that? He had always teased her, but he had never really felt anything for her or… maybe he teased her because he wanted a reason to talk to her. Maybe he had always liked her but was too dumb to realise it. Anyways, that ship had already sailed because he was certain that she hated him.

Shikamaru stood up and walked out of his room after hurting himself with his own thoughts. He got inside his car and drove to the nearest liquor store. 

Naruto might look dumb, but he had a successful business of fake IDs that he sold in all Konoha Institute. They weren’t cheap, but they looked real as hell. 

With two bottles of vodka on his possession, Shikamaru decided to drive to a park near his house. That way if he got too drunk he could safely drive back home. 

He opened one of the bottles as he played the saddest playlist he had on his phone. He took a sip and let his brain torture him. 

Half of the bottle of vodka was gone and Shikamaru felt it. He wasn’t too drunk to go home yet, but he was too drunk to think.

The moment when alcohol goes down like water, that’s when you know you’re fucked, because that’s when everything, every feeling, every thought, starts to hit.

Shikamaru turned on the engine of his car as he mildly closed the bottle that he had been drinking. He drove through the streets of Konoha precariously; his vision was blurry and his body felt heavy. He blinked constantly, trying to focus on the road but failed every minute.

Once he arrived to his destination, he parked the car like he could and turned the volume of his songs up. 

Gaara and his siblings walked out of their house as they stared surprisedly at their little brother’s friend who was blasting ‘I Wanna Know What Love Is’ by Foreigner while using a bottle of vodka as a microphone.

“Holy fuck. Is he the guy you like?” Kankuro asked Gaara midst laugh.

Gaara shook his head, “No. He’s in love with Temari,” 

Temari looked at her brothers and rolled her eyes.

“He said he was going to get drunk, but I thought he was joking,” Gaara stared at his friend who was singing the chorus passionately.

“Are you going to leave him like that, Tem?” Kankuro asked mockingly.

“I hate you,” Temari crossed her arms.

“Come on. He’s pouring his heart out with that song,” Kankuro responded with fake puppy eyes.

“We all know that song means heartbreak,” Gaara added in the same mock tone his brother was talking.

Temari grumbled as she mentally prepared herself to walk down the front door stairs to where he was. She was debating with herself whether she should talk to him or just send him home. 

She twitched her mouth as she stared at both of her brothers. She took a deep breath then walked down the stairs.

“Go home,” Temari raised her voice.

“Wait,” he almost stumbled, “Before you kick me out, let me say something,”

She silently waited for him to continue. 

He took a deep breath; worried about falling, he leaned against his car, “Like I wrote in that letter you returned, I’m really bad at feelings, and I’m really bad at lists. And I know I fucked up everything between us,” he began walking closer to her, “But I-I think, well, I don’t know. I loved the conversation we had at that party, and the kiss we shared was different. You’re different,” he drank a bit from the bottle and continued, “You’re smart, and you know what you want, and if it’s not me it’s fine, but at least give me chance,” 

Temari stayed silent. She looked at the bottle and then turned around to see her brothers. No guy had ever gotten drunk for her, or came to her house to apologise. She looked at Shikamaru, who could barely keep himself standing.

“Did you drive all the way here drunk?” She asked softly.

Shikamaru nodded with guilt.

“Why would you do something so stupid?” 

“Because, I’m stupid,” he paused, “Love makes you do stupid things,”

Temari rolled her eyes. She walked to Shikamaru’s car and turned off the engine. She saved his keys in her pocket, while he just stood there drunkenly.

“Do you hate me?” Shikamaru asked.

“You’re drunk,” she answered, “Come on, let’s go inside,” she helped him get up the stairs and to the front door. Shikamaru was still holding onto the bottle.

Gaara and Kankuro rushed to help them. Kankuro grabbed the bottle from his hands and Gaara placed himself under Shikamaru’s arm for support. 

Temari and Gaara dropped their drunk friend on their couch.

“Holy shit, he almost finished the bottle,” Kankuro observed before taking a sip from it.

Temari shot a glare at both of them.

“I’m gonna go upstairs,” Gaara said nervously, “Kankuro, let’s go,” he elbowed his brother.

“I’ll take these,” Kankuro grabbed the two bottles, “Safety,” he muttered before leaving Temari and Shikamaru alone in the living room to talk.

“We should go to Homecoming together,” he suggested with a drunken smirk on his face.

Temari didn’t answer. She walked into the kitchen and prepared a cup of coffee for him. As the coffee machine was preparing it, she wanted to laugh. Sure, this was irresponsible as hell, but it was also adorable. Seeing him that drunk and knowing it was because she rejected him, plus the really shitty serenade. 

She remembered that night at the party, she never thought that guy she disliked a lot from math class would end up earning her heart.

Temari served the cup of coffee for him and walked back to the living room. She placed it on the table in front of the couch and sat next to him.

“You hate me,” he slurred, completely reclined on the couch.

“We should go to Homecoming together,” she responded.

Shikamaru turned his head slightly towards her, “I’ll pick you up, and dance with you, then maybe we could go have dinner, and when you decide I’ll drop you at your place, safely,” he paused, “I won’t drink that day,” he joked.

Temari smiled at his comment, “I brought you coffee,” 

“Why are you so perfect?” 

Temari stared at him. Her desire to kiss him began to grow immensely, but he was drunk. There was a slight chance he wouldn’t remember anything of it the next day.

Shikamaru managed to straighten a bit from his completely reclined position only to stare at Temari’s teal eyes. 

Fuck. Now that he was staring back at her she desired it more. Even though he looked like a mess right now, and his breath smelled like vodka, she liked him. 

She licked her lips and took a deep breath as a last attempt to control herself. However, it was a fail. She leaned in and began kissing his lips, he kissed her back and as drunk as he was, he managed to caress her hair without pulling from it. 

Temari savoured the taste of vodka through his lips, giving her flashbacks of their first kiss. Both kisses sharing the same purity and simplicity. 

Temari withdrew from the kiss and stared into his brown eyes. She stood up from the couch and said, “I’ll give you your keys back when you’re sober enough to go home,”

“Come back,” he muttered while stretching his arms trying to reach her, “I want to be with you,” 

“We’ll talk when you’re sober,” she responded before walking upstairs.

Once she knew Shikamaru couldn’t see her, she ran as fast as she could to Gaara’s room and knocked on the door eagerly.

Kankuro opened the door and closed it as soon as Temari entered the room. They all exchanged looks, already knowing what she was going to say, but still wanting to hear the story.


	20. Home is where you feel safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Long time since I didn't update this. This chapter was bittersweer to write, but I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what your thoughts are and don't forget to leave kudos or comment. Thanks a lot for reading!! :D

Lee’s homework was less interesting that the sounds his phone was making. Each time it lit up and vibrated, he took a deep breath. He wanted to finish all of his homework before midnight, but it was almost impossible. 

Gaara’s texts were popping up as well as Neji’s, and both of them seemed more entertaining that what he was doing. 

He closed his book and grabbed his phone, he began reading all of the text that had been sent and answering some of them. Neji was talking to him about some problems at home. However, what shocked him was the fact that Gaara had already spoken to his siblings and he was telling him all the story. 

Both of their stories made his brain confuse more. On one side, Neji was telling him about his bad experience when he told his family about his desire to stop studying to focus on a career at football. But on the other hand, Gaara was telling him about how well his confession went with his family. 

He sighed loudly.

Should he tell his father? Honestly, he was afraid of doing so. He needed time to think about it, or maybe not time… just courage to spit it. But no, it was too much for him. 

‘Another day can go by,’ he thought to himself before he walked down the stairs. He stopped right in front of the couch his father was sitting on and looked at him as he read through the newspaper. Lee thought that reading the newspaper was a reflection of his old school thinking. He was a racist, homophobic man whose wife left him because of his violent threats whenever she rejected doing what he wanted. 

“Dad,” he called, immediately regretting it.

His dad placed his newspaper down a little bit, he looked at Lee and then returned to reading. He had never cared about him… he had never asked him anything about his grades, or his friends, nothing.

“Can you put the newspaper down?” 

Lee’s father growled as he folded the newspaper, waiting for his son to continue, “What?”

“I’m gay,” 

He frowned, “It’s a joke, right?”

Lee shook his head.

His father clicked his tongue, slowly clenching his fists. Suddenly, he threw a punch at Lee’s face, “Get your shit out of my house,” he said as Lee stared at him with teary eyes, unable to believe what just happened, “I don’t want any sick people living in my house,” 

Lee began to breath rapidly. His face was red from both the punch and the crying. 

“You’re a fucking disappointment, Lee,” he yelled as Lee walked up the stairs.

Lee stormed into his room angrily. He began throwing everything he could find to the walls as he screamed and cried. He grabbed one of his suitcases and began packing his clothes and important belongings. Clothes not even folded, he just quickly packed everything he could. 

With one suitcase and his backpack, Lee walked down the stairs and saw his dad. His father didn’t even look at him, they didn’t even say ‘goodbye’. Lee just closed the door behind him and began sobbing. 

He walked a few meters away from his house and sat on the sidewalk, thinking about the last couple of minutes. 

When he was calmed enough, he called the only person who had always truly acted like a father to him. In a matter of minutes, a green truck stopped in front of him.

“Lee,” Guy turned off the engine of his truck and got out. He didn’t care if he stopped in the middle of the road.

Lee hugged his coach and sobbed again. 

“Let’s go,” Guy let go of Lee and helped him get his suitcases on the back of the truck. 

Lee got inside and sat on the passenger's seat. Guy turned on the engine and drove back his place. Both of them stayed silent, but that silence was enough for Lee. Besides, Guy didn’t want to pressure his student on telling him everything. 

They arrived at Guy’s place. It was way more modest than what the students of the Konoha Institute were used to. His place was near the school, but not as near as the rest of his friend’s houses. 

Guy took one of the suitcases and opened the door of his house. Lee walked in and admired the entrance hallway, his house was completely his personality. He peeked at the kitchen and saw a bunch of fruits and healthy food he loved. After that, he walked into what would be his room. He stared at the room from the door, it was smaller than his, but somehow, he felt safer there. 

Guy placed his suitcase next to the bed, “You want to eat something?” He asked.

Lee placed his backpack on top of the undone bed and his other suitcase next to the other, “Please,” he said.

“I’ll prepare something for us,” Guy closed the door behind him and walked to the kitchen.

Lee sat on the bed. Guy’s house was just one floor. It had two rooms, one that was Guy’s and the other one that was now Lee’s; two bathrooms, and cool furniture. 

The bed from his room was soft as well as the blankets, the pillows however, were not. 

This house was so different from his house, but the vibe was better here.

The smell of the food forced Lee to open the door and walk to the kitchen. He gazed at his coach while he was preparing chicken and rice. His good mood was contagious. 

“Sit down, please,” Guy said as he served the food to a plate.

Lee sat down and waited for the meal. This would be his first meal living outside his house.

“I hope you like it. It’s my secret recipe,” Guy smiled.

Lee began digging on the chicken and rice Guy had served him, “It’s delicious,” he said with a slight smile on his face.

“Lee,” Guy called, “Welcome home,” 

Lee’s eyes brightened up. A big smile decorated his face as tears streamed through his eyes, “Thank you,” he said. This was the beginning of his new life.

The next day, Lee felt the difference. He woke up and walked out of his room, and on the kitchen, only to find Guy already cooking their breakfast. He greeted him with a smile and a simple ‘Good morning’, something that Lee wasn’t used to hear. 

They arrived to school and Lee was happier. For the first time in around two years, he wasn’t involved in any fight or sent to Tsunade’s office. 

“You’re acting different today,” Neji commented. They were alone at the lunch table on the cafeteria. 

“You think so?” Lee asked. Of course he was acting different, he had just changed his lifestyle. 

“Yeah,” he paused, “I like this new attitude,” he smiled at his friend. Neji has always thought of Lee as a good friend, albeit he was always angry and ready to fight. 

“Me too,” Lee muttered. 

It’s never too late to put your life in order. He admired his coach, and he knew living with him would finally make his true self come out. Of course he would miss his father, but he knew his father wouldn’t miss him, and he was fine with that. He decided to just embrace the good memories of him, and try to forget the bad ones. 


	21. Foggy Windows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot about this new chapter! Had it sitting ready in my documents for a while now lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy this and please tell me what you think! :D

The only bad thing about Homecoming is the tests that come before that. The students usually call that week: ‘Stress Week’, since aside from the tests, they have to worry about their dates and clothes for Homecoming.

Gaara had asked his sister for help just as Shikamaru had recommended him. He hadn’t been at some of the classes, and he was far behind from the rest. For Gaara, Stress Week got more stressful when Lee called him last night and told him the whole situation.

“Come on, Gaara. Focus!” Temari raised her voice at her brother. 

Gaara stared at the notebook in front of them and exhaled exhaustedly.

“Are you ok?” she asked in a softer tone.

“Let’s just stop. My brain can’t fit any more information,” he stood up from the chair and walked into the kitchen.

Temari stood up from where she was sitting and followed Gaara to the kitchen. She served herself a glass of water and drank from it as she gazed at her brother who was eating grapes uncontrollably.

“You eat when you’re stressed,” Temari observed.

Gaara shook his head as he shoved three grapes down his throat at the same time, “I don’t,”

The sound of the door opening and closing interrupted them, “I’m home!” Kankuro yelled. Following the sound of Gaara’s stress eating, he entered into the kitchen and greeted his siblings.

“Where were you?” Gaara asked mouthful.

Kankuro quickly looked at Temari, and then turned his eyes back to Gaara, “I was… studying,”

Gaara hummed, “Alone?” 

“Yeah,” Kankuro lied shamelessly.

An awkward silence filled the kitchen as the three siblings exchanged looks. Temari was holding her empty glass, judging Kankuro with a grin on her face; while Gaara stared at his brother with a bunch of grapes on his hand.

Even though Kankuro was part of the drama club, he was an awful liar.

“Ok, I was with Kiba,” Kankuro rolled his eyes and ate one of Gaara’s grapes.

“What’s the deal with you and him?” Gaara asked.

Temari ate one of Gaara’s grapes too and asked sarcastically, “Yes, Kankuro. What’s the deal with you and Kiba?”

Kankuro raised an eyebrow at her sister. She knew about his ‘thing’ with Kiba, but Gaara didn’t (or at least that’s what he thought), and Kankuro respected Kiba’s decision not to tell anyone about it until he felt ready. However, he couldn’t stop thinking about the night of the party. Both of them inside the car, the foggy windows and his favourite playlist playing in the background… He might be in love.

“Nothing,” he finally responded.

Gaara shrugged with disbelief as he kept on eating his grapes, “You should ask him for Homecoming,”

Kankuro stared back at his brother.

Temari grabbed more grapes, “I’m gonna go upstairs,” 

She exited the kitchen, leaving Gaara and Kankuro alone. Gaara wasn’t aware of the many things that happen around him. For example, his sister and Shikamaru. However, he had noticed their disappearance at the party as well as the multiple phone calls him and his brothers had shared, so he just pieced everything together.

“Maybe I will,” Kankuro muttered.

Monday arrived, and for every students, it was the most stressful Monday because for some reason, teachers thought it would be a good idea to put two tests in one day so that Friday could be free. 

Through the hallways you could perceive the fear and worry, but Gaara arrived sure of himself, he had studied all weekend with Temari for both of his tests and felt ready for them.

He entered his classroom and found every single one of his classmates immersed on their notes and books. He took a seat and waited for Kakashi to give out the so feared tests.

People always say that multiple choice tests are easy, but those people haven’t seen Kakashi’s multiple choice exams...

The questions are simple, but confusing. And all of the answers consist of:

  1. _a) the answer, b) a wrong answer, c) all of the above, d) none of the above, e) other. _So it is obvious why everybody hates those History tests. 

Hinata was the first one to finish her exam, followed by Sakura and Sasuke. After a couple more minutes, Choji, Gaara and Naruto. Gaara turned around to look at the faces of the students that were left and noticed Shikamaru sleeping and Kiba drawing on his table. He left out a silent chuckle and handed his test to Kakashi. 

Gaara walked out of the classroom and saw Hinata leaning on the other wall, separated from the rest of the other students who had finished their test.

“How do you guys feel?” Naruto asked, seemingly eager, but quite bitter for Sasuke and Sakura, who were a bit too close to each other.

“I won’t fail, but I won’t have a good grade either,” Gaara sighed, puckering his mouth in a pout.

“Me too,” Choji said.

“Don’t worry,” Sasuke chimed in, still ‘unintentionally’ rubbing shoulders with the pink-haired girl, “He always ends up helping with extra points,” 

“I hope you’re right,” Gaara paused, “Are you ready for Kurenai’s test?”

The answers were interrupted by Shino walking out of the classroom. He didn’t join them or said anything to them, he didn’t even look at them, he just walked to where Hinata was and walked away with her.

He was kind of a weird guy, always silent, a good student, but not too good he’d stand out; always out of every mess… he was just too normal it was weird.

Albeit nobody commented anything about it, both Shino and Hinata were on everybody’s mind at that moment. Naruto gazed at her as memories of the party returned to his head, he then looked over at Sasuke and caught him staring at Sakura. He hadn’t spoken to him after the party and, in hindsight, his plan had been almost too obvious.

After a couple more minutes, Shikamaru and Kiba finally walked out, and Naruto didn’t notice when Sakura and Sasuke left. 

Still too immersed in his own thought, he agreed on skipping one class alongside his friends to relax. They bought some snacks at the cafeteria and sat on the always so green garden of the Institute, joking, talking and eating and drinking what they had bought.

“So you really went to her house drunk?” Naruto asked, trying to hold back his laugh.

“He did!” Gaara chuckled, “He was so drunk,”

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sat up, “Well, at least I have a date for Homecoming,” he said, erasing both of their smiles, but making Kiba and Choji cackle. 

“I’m gonna ask Karui tomorrow,” Choji commented as he wiped his tears, “What about you guys?” All of them averted their gaze as they sighed in almost a unison. Kiba wanted to go with Kankuro, but he didn’t feel ready to tell his friends about it; Gaara hadn’t even thought about it, and Naruto didn’t want to think about it, “Really?” Choji’s eyes widened.

Gaara shrugged unapologetically.

“I thought you were going to ask Sakura,” Kiba commented. Naruto and Shikamaru shared a look and then left out a small laugh.

“You’ve been pretty lost lately,” Naruto placed his hand on Kiba’s shoulder and smiled.

Kiba giggled nervously, “Sorry,” 

The topic wasn’t discussed again, and Naruto was glad about it. He hated to admit it, but this whole thing crushed him. 

The hour for the next test arrived, Kiba and Shikamaru went to their respective classroom as well as the rest of the boys. Kurenai’s test went out smoothly. Yes, it was complicated, but nothing out of the extraordinary. And just as last time, Hinata was the first one to finish. 

Naruto looked over at Gaara and then looked at Choji, both of them looked like they were finished, but weren’t courageous enough to handed it in yet. After a while of fooling around, Gaara finally stood up, followed by Choji and Naruto. It was time to go home. 

Naruto waved goodbye to his friends and got into his car, he turned on his music and began driving. The drive from the Institute to his house wasn’t that long today, it was perhaps the shortest amount of time he had ever made from one place to the other. He parked his car and noticed his mom’s van parked… he indeed was too early. 

“Mom?” He called as he opened the door that connected the garage to the house.

“Naruto? You’re home early,” Kushina greeted her son with a hug. 

“Yeah. There was no traffic,” he smiled, embracing his mother.

“That’s good news!” she withdrew from the hug, “I envy you. You have the rest of your day to rest and I have to get back to the office,” she pouted.

Naruto chuckled, “You don’t have exams, though,” 

She raised an eyebrow, “Fair point,” she grabbed her keys and her jacket, “You still haven’t told me anything about your grades,”

“Ups, you don’t want to be late,” he jokingly shook his hands, kicking her out.

“You’ll tell me, kid,” she gave him that mother look and then walked out of the house.

Naruto found himself laughing alone at the conversation he had had with his mother. Even if his parents weren’t at home that much, they still tried to check on him as much as they could and that made him really happy. 

He walked to his room and laid on his bed, he turned on his TV and catched up on some of the shows he hadn’t seen in a while. After what seemed like just a few minutes, he heard the door open and close as well as two very familiar voices downstairs, but he continued doing what he was doing.

“Naruto,” his mom knocked the door. Naruto paused his TV show, “Do you wanna join us for dinner?”

He stretched his arms as he yawned, “I don’t know. I’m kinda tired,”

“Oh, so you don’t want Ichiraku ramen?” his father entered his room. He knew his son would never reject going there. 

In no time, Naruto put on his shoes and a jacket, “Let’s go,” he said as he ran downstairs.

As his parents drove to Ichiraku, Naruto observed them with a lot of mixed emotions inside him. Minato and Kushina had a love story anyone would want. They both met at a young age and became instant friends. Then in middle school, they began dating. Of course their relationship has had their ups and downs, but ever since middle school they have been very much in love.

Unlike his parents, Naruto found a girl he liked, became friends with her and then she left him for another guy… Maybe love isn’t for everyone.

“We’re here,” Minato’s voice snapped him back to reality.

They got out of the car and walked into the small establishment. Ichiraku wasn’t a luxurious and fancy restaurant like most of the ones that were near here, instead, it was a calm, peaceful and familiar environment for when you just want to eat without fixing yourself that much. Maybe that’s why Naruto loves this place, because it reminds him of simpler times. 

His family wasn’t always part of the richest and most powerful families in Konoha, his parents build their empire up when his dad began working at the government thanks to his easy-going nature. He soon got Kushina a job too and began working together. Slowly but surely, Minato rose to the top like foam and became one of the most important people in the government, to a point where it’s presumed that he’ll be running for governor next year. 

“Minato, Kushina, Naruto!” Teuchi greeted as soon as they entered. 

“Teuchi!” The family greeted in unison. Teuchi was the owner of Ichiraku, and he had helped Minato and Kushina during their tough times with a free food any time they wanted. Teuchi loved the family as if it was his own.

“Three special ramen, right?” Kushina nodded; he gave them a thumbs up and began preparing the food. The Uzumaki’s sat down and waited patiently for their food. 

“So, about your grades,” his mom said as she gave him a piercing look.

Naruto groaned jokingly, “I thought we were here to have a good time,” 

Minato laughed while Kushina rolled her eyes, “Ok, we won’t talk about it, but you won’t fail,” he said.

“Promise,” Naruto raised his pinky finger.

After everything that has happened in his life, Naruto really needed this. Just some calm, quality time with the two humans he loved the most. 

The car parked and Naruto wished for this night to never end.

“Honey,” Kushina called, snapping his son out of his thoughts, “Isn’t that Sasuke?”

Quickly, Naruto’s head rose, searching for Sasuke in his driveway. As soon as Minato parked, he opened the door and walked towards him, quite defensive at first, “What are you doing here?”

Sasuke shrugged, “I need to talk to you,”

“Hey, Sasuke!” Minato waved from afar; he waved back. Naruto’s parents hurried to get inside the house. They might not always be present, but they know their son well enough to know that there was something odd.

“Say hello to your mother for me,” Kushina yelled and got inside the house, not giving the dark haired boy a chance to respond.

“Talk,” Naruto said, crossed arms.

Sasuke left out an exhausted exhale. He had thought about this apology too much this day, “I’m sorry for tricking you into being with someone you didn’t like. I should’ve told you about my feelings for Sakura,”

“Go on,” Naruto looked away.

“That’s it,” 

“That’s it?” Naruto asked with a tone of surprise.

Sasuke nodded.

“That was a really lame apology,” he criticised jokingly, “But don’t worry. We weren’t even close when you figured you still loved her. Plus, I think it wouldn’t have made a difference, you know?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Naruto’s arm uncrossed almost automatically, “She likes you, and I don’t blame her… I mean, you’re really fucking handsome,”

The black haired boy chuckled, “You think so?,”

“I mean it,” he chuckled too, “When did our friendship got so complicated?” Sasuke silently stared at anywhere else but Naruto, because he knew the answer to that question. And it obviously felt as if it was because of him, “Anyways, I’m happy we figured this out,”


	22. Spaghetti and meatballs, please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! This story is almost coming to an end. Well, I still have several chapters in my mind jaja but it's all coming together! :D Thanks a lot for still reading this! Leave comment and kudos because that's my fuel uwu

Lee had sent a quite encrypting text to Gaara, and by the tone of it, he assumed it’d be something of urgency. So, as fast as he could, he made his way to Coach Guy’s house. For Gaara’s surprise, Lee was already waiting outside for him.

“Is everything ok?” Gaara asked worriedly, placing his hands on his shoulders as reassurance in case something wasn’t. However, Lee simply smiled.

“I need a favour,” he said. Gaara hummed in acknowledgment, “Will you please have dinner with me and Guy?” Gaara’s expression yelled nothing but confusion, and when Lee noticed it, he spoke again, “It’s a dumb thing, you’re right. I’ll give you a ride back home,”

“Wait,” Gaara stopped him. He didn’t mean for it to come out like that, but when Lee sent that text, he got worried, and coming here only to find out that his favour is this, well, that’s heartwarming. Gaara was aware that this was the closest thing he’d ever get to ‘meeting his parents’, and he wouldn't let that offer pass even with Genma’s science test tomorrow, “Of course I will,”

Lee smiled at him, and was quick to show him the way up to Guy’s apartment. At the door, he was greeted by the always energetic and youthful coach. And, honestly, Gaara had the impression that Lee and Guy knew he’d accept because of that delicious smell coming from the kitchen. 

Gaara followed the smell unconsciously and sat down on the dinner table that was already prepared for a fancy dinner.

“You should’ve just asked,” Gaara laughed when he noticed the candles on the table.

“I told him, but he was afraid you’d say no,” Guy said as he finished the last details of the dinner.

Lee rolled his eyes, “You were not supposed to tell him,” 

“Ups,” Guy grabbed the plates and began serving. It was a simple dinner, spaghetti and meatballs. Well, simpler than what Natsuko usually prepared at Rasa’s house, but it looked amazing, “I hope you enjoy it. Lee helped me with the meatballs,”

In the past, Lee would always make fun of guys who cooked because of what his father had taught him. Funny how things change. Now he was learning how to cook for the guy he liked. 

Gaara smiled at Lee, and began diggin on his plate. Those meatballs tasted like heaven; they were the perfect mixture between flavours and combined perfectly with Guy’s spaghetti.

“So, are you going to Homecoming together?” Guy asked before eating the rest of his meatball.

Lee and Gaara exchanged looks. Feeling were out there, but everything was a blur for them right now. They hadn’t talked about Kimimaro’s blackmailing, or if they were even a couple.

“Too nosy,” Guy laughed, and kept on eating his meal silently.

The conversation continued, but without getting into that subject. And, of course, Guy was dying inside because of that. He was happy for Lee, and he wanted to know more about his relationship with Gaara, but he knew he should also give them some space.

Dinner was over, and Lee offered Gaara a ride back home. Gaara was never bothered by the fact that he, unlike his siblings, didn’t own a car. Maybe it was because he had only been here for a few weeks, but there are about three more unused cars on the garage. Whatever it is, he doesn’t mind. He enjoys walking and public transport. Besides, if it wasn’t because he doesn’t own a car, he wouldn't be riding Lee’s car. 

“So, are we going together?” Lee asked, focused on the road. 

Silence followed. Gaara gazed at Lee for a moment, then spoke, “If that’s ok with you,”

Lee turned his head and looked at Gaara, then turned his eyes back to the road, “I want. Do you?” 

“I do,”

Lee exhaled deeply, as if the answer to that question was relieving him, but at the same time troubling him, “In two weeks from now our lives will change,”

“Can’t wait,” Gaara laughed, causing Lee to laugh as well. There wasn’t anything fun about this, but maybe this was their way of getting rid of these overwhelming emotions and relax. Plus, Gaara really enjoyed laughing with Lee.

“We’re here,” Lee stopped Guy’s truck outside Gaara’s house. 

Gaara took off his seatbelt and opened the door, “It’s a date, then,” he said before closing the door.

Lee nodded with a smile, then waved goodbye and left.

Gaara observed the silhouette of the green truck get smaller as it travelled down the street. He smiled at the fact that Lee was indeed a different person than what he had always shown, and that fate allowed him to see that. He walked up the stairs and into his house. Out of nowhere, both of his siblings appeared in front of him, asking a lot of questions regarding his late arrival, and he managed to avoid them better than Kankuro had done. 

He didn’t want to say anything about his date, or who he was planning to go to Homecoming with because, honestly, he loves surprises.


	23. Date like nobody is watching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I'm so sorry for not uploading sooner jaja. I've been having a lot of things to do so I had no time to update. But here's the new chapter!! Thanks so much for waiting and I hope I get more free time so I can write and upload more u.u  
Thanks for reading and if you like it, don't forget to leave kudos and comments!! :D xoxo

Asking your date on the Thursday before Homecoming was a tradition inside Konoha Institute that everybody knew about. Even the teachers were aware of this, so most of them allowed their classes to be interrupted by hormonal students asking out their dates whenever they wanted. 

On the course of the day, many new couples were being formed as well as being destroyed. However, just like Neji and Tenten, some students decided it’d be better to go with friends rather than a possible partner.

Balloons, gifts, shows in the middle of the hallway, and other really extravagant things were seen around the cafeteria Naruto, Chōji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kiba were in, “Have you asked Karui yet?” Naruto wondered. 

Chōji shook his head, “I’ll ask her after class,” 

“You shouldn’t wait that much, pal. She’s pretty and everyone would steal her,” Naruto raised an eyebrow in a quite challenging tone.

“Maybe after lunch,” Chōji responded nonchalantly, and began eating the food that was on his plate.

“Who are you going with, Gaara?” Shikamaru asked.

Gaara thought about his answer for a moment, “I think I’ll go alone,” 

Shikamaru simply shrugged, and turned his eyes towards Kiba who was seemingly distracted and disconnected from the conversation. He tilted his head, expecting a laugh or a nod from his friend, but nothing, “Uh, Kiba? Are you ok?” 

Kiba snapped out of his thoughts and nodded at Shikamaru, but his expression quickly changed. A loud sigh escaped him, “Actually… I’m going with Kankuro,” 

Although it had almost nothing to do with him, Gaara felt happy for him, and tried to fake his surprise, “To Homecoming?” 

“Yes,” he answered with fake confidence as the rest stared at him, “I… I like him, and we’ve kissed a lot of times,” he paused, “and I liked it,” 

Expectantly yet stealthily, Gaara observed the reaction from the rest of them. But was left confused once Shikamaru, Naruto, and Choji burst into laughter, “Your siblings are really popular with your friends, eh?” Naruto teased Gaara, who just rolled his eyes jokingly.

“But seriously, as long as you’re happy, we don’t care who you’re dating,” Chōji patted his Kiba’s shoulder reassuringly. 

“Look at us, we do care about you,” Shikamaru joked as he threw his arm around Kiba.

And finally, he was able to breathe again. He’d been so scared about his secret, but all of his fear ended up being completely made up by his brain. It was fine now, and this beautiful sensation just made his smile grew bigger. 

Suddenly, Choji’s eyes widened as he spotted Karui entering the cafeteria, and wondered if Naruto was right. Maybe someone had already asked her.

“You can do it!” Kiba thrusted his first into the air discreetly enough so that she wouldn't notice that they were talking about her. 

With those encouraging words, Chōji grabbed the red rose he had saved on his backpack for her, and took a deep breath before he stood up and made his way to where she was. Holding the rose behind his back, he called her name. 

She turned around, and greeted eagerly, “Hey!”

“Hey, umm. I wanted to know if you… well, you know? Would you like to go to Homecoming with me?” He asked; red rose in hand as he tried to hide his nervousness. 

Kauri grabbed the rose, and held his hand to stop it from shaking, “Chōji. Someone already asked me,” 

“Oh. I get it,” he muttered with his eyes downcast. 

“No! I was waiting for you to ask me,” she laughed, and just like that, Chōji’s happiness returned to his face, “You took so long,” she embraced him in a hug. 

Meanwhile, his friends applauded his bravery from the table they were sitting at. And, honestly, some of the students inside the cafeteria were inspired after that. So, after lunch time was over, some of them took the chance of the slow and boring last classes to ask.

“Hey, president,” Shikamaru called the sandy haired girl once he’d spotted her inside her classroom. 

Her distraction with the conversation she was having with her friends was such that she didn’t notice him all suited up, holding a single sunflower with his left hand and a small black box on the other one, “What are you doing?” Temari asked shocked. She’d thought that drunk serenade was all she’d get from him.

“I’m asking you, again. This time sober,” he joked as she approached him with a smile. Temari grabbed the sunflower and the black box; some of her classmates staring at them in awe as well as a hint of jealousy, “Open it,” he said.

She did as he said, and revealed a gold necklace with an  _ ‘s’ _ pendant, “S?” Temari asked intrigued as he helped her put on the necklace. 

“Suna or Shikamaru. Your choice,” he chuckled nervously, watching her daintily touch the necklace with amusement.

“I love it,”

Now that Shikamaru had assured himself a date with Temari, the only ones missing were Gaara and Kiba. Well, Gaara already had a date with Lee, but he wasn’t going to say anything about it until the day came. 

Kiba, on the other hand, had been looking for Kankuro all over school without luck. 

School day was almost over, and at that time, almost every student already had a date. 

Defeatedly, Kiba’s said goodbye to his friends and made his way to the parking lot, thinking about Kankuro’s location. However, the moment he arrived to where his car was parked, he found him holding a balloon and a rose. 

“Do you wanna go to Homecoming with me?” Kankuro asked with a confident smirk decorating his face. 

Kiba stared at him dumbfounded as he was still trying to process the image in front of him, “Fuck yeah,” Kankuro’s grin widened, and Kiba threw himself into his arms, only to then kiss his cheek. 

Every student was eager for that Saturday night. However, teachers were not as thrilled since they would have to stay there all night and take care of the students. But they enjoyed watching them dance and being in love for one night. 


	24. Boxed chocolate cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!! I took so long to update this :(( But here it is! Hope you enjoy it and please don't forget to leave kudos or comments! :) They fuel me a lot. Thanks for still being here jaja xoxo

Chōji tried to calm himself down since his hands and knees couldn’t stop shaking. He took a deep breath and opened his car’s door for Karui. 

It wasn’t a long time, but it sure felt like hours. The moment she walked out of her house, Chōji couldn’t help but to gasp. That beautiful white dress flattered her body in ways he never imagined would be possible. One foot after the other, she approached his car, and Chōji could feel his heart beating faster and faster. 

“Hey!” Karui greeted, and his smile just grew bigger. 

“Hey,” he said back. Chōji started the engine of his car and began driving to where the surprise would be. 

Karui took a quick glance at him. She trusted him almost blindly, so she knew the surprise would be amazing. 

The drive was silent, until Ophelia by The Lumineers began playing from Choji’s special playlist. She hummed the melody, restraining herself from singing for mere embarrassment. Chōji tapped the steering wheel to the beat of the music, and Karui laughed; she knew it was safe. 

They both began moving their bodies, dancing in the limited space of Choji’s car. And then, he began singing out loud; he wasn’t a good singer, but he didn’t care. Karui laughed at his singing skills, but quickly followed the lyrics, even though she wasn’t the best singer either. 

The song finished with perfect timing, “We’re here,” Chōji said as he stopped the car for the valet. 

Dumbfounded, Karui stared at the elegant decorations of the restaurant Choji’s mom owned. This place was stupidly expensive and exclusive, and being inside there gave a whole new different aura.

“Chōji!” She heard a loud voice coming from far inside.

“Mom,” Chōji speeded up his step a little bit, still holding Karui’s hand.

Choji’s mom was seemingly laidback compared to her restaurant, “I’m so glad you’re here,” she hugged her son, then Karui. 

Karui thanked her as a waitress approached them to get them to their table. Beautiful. That table had a gorgeous view of the city that allowed you to admire the city lights from a floor to ceiling window. 

Her amazement must’ve been such because Chōji began laughing, “Surprised?” 

Karui left out a small chuckle, “I am really surprised,” 

“My mom made a special menu for us,” Chōji commented as he drank from his glass filled with sparkling iced water.

Appearances can be deceiving. When she met Chōji, she never imagined he’d be the heiress of such an amazing place. Just like his mom, he was such a normal guy. He wasn’t pretentious, arrogant or nothing of that matter. 

The food arrived, and, boy, was it an experience. Karui tasted things she never thought she could taste. Ate combinations she didn’t even know existed. However, by far, the most amazing thing on the menu was the sweet surprise Choji’s mom prepared. 

“Karui,” Chōji called the moment the dessert arrived, “I really, really love spending time with you. You’re amazing and a very funny girl. So, I wanted to ask you—“

“If I wanted to be your girlfriend?” She noticed him hesitantly, so she asked. Chōji simply nodded, “Of course,” 

Karui was everything Chōji wished for. So, with the help of his mom, he prepared this whole night as well as the food. A dinner both of them could enjoy, and a dessert that didn’t taste like boxed chocolate cake. This cake had the perfect consistency that only a chef could ever achieve. 

After that amazing dinner, they arrived at the Institute and saw a few familiar faces. Hinata was there with Shino, as well as Ino with Sai. They greeted them, then immediately moved to the dance floor. And a couple of minutes later, they noticed Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke arriving together. 


	25. In terms of friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!! Sorry I took too long! I was really ejoying my time of doing absolutely nothing :) But here's the new chapter!! Hope you like it and this story it's almost coming to an end, I'm already working on that jaja  
Anywaysss, thanks for reading xoxo

Homecoming wasn’t in Sasuke’s plans. After everything that had happened with the party and all that, he felt as if he had nothing to do in there. He didn’t have a date and, even though his football friends would be there, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with them. 

This Saturday afternoon, Sasuke put on his comfiest clothes and decided to spend it by watching the movies he’d always wanted to see. However, before he could relax in his home theatre, the doorbell rang. 

“I’m sorry,” the pink haired girl said as soon as he opened the door.

Sasuke chuckled. He was sure something had happened because the Sakura he knew would’ve never apologised, “Thanks,”

She rolled her eyes mockingly as a comfortable silence fell upon them. Everything that she had been feeling had a reason, but most importantly, it had a solution. Hadn’t it been because she finally reached out for help, she would’ve never realised it, “If you don’t have anything else to say… I’ll go back home–”

“Wait!” Sasuke stopped her before she could even turn around, “I… I’m not sure where I want to go with this but I still have feelings for you,” he confessed. 

Sakura smirked, “I know,” 

“Oh,” he sighed, thinking that his confession would be uncorresponded.

“I still have feelings for you too,” she said, and his hopes sparked again. 

“Am I a dumbass for not telling you sooner?” Sasuke asked jokingly. Sakura just shook her head with a slight giggle, “Should we…?” 

“If I’m being honest, I don’t want to be with you right now,” she paused to readjust her words, “I don’t want to mess this… us. Not again,” 

Sasuke smiled softly at her, “Yeah. I think we need to mature a bit before we think of getting back together,” 

Sakura smiled sheepishly as she approached him slowly for a so yearned hug. Their arms intertwining in a way that made it feel as if they were meant to be like that forever. His soothing heartbeat helped her gain the courage to convey what she’d wanted to confess.

  
  


“Ever since we met, I knew you’d be my last,” Sakura clenched onto his t-shirt as Sasuke caressed her pink hair. 

The distant sound of the busy city made up for the lack of words. Their bodies tied together as both of them focused on engraving each other’s smell in their respective brains. And nostalgia hit them like a rock. 

Suddenly, an orange BMW they both knew too well carelessly parked out of Sasuke’s house, forcing them to put an end to that sentimental hug.

“Both of you!” Sasuke and Sakura exchanged confused looks as the blond approached them, “Get dressed. We’re going to Homecoming together,” he commanded.

“What?” Sasuke asked Naruto, who was already very suited up.

Naruto growled, “I don’t have a date, ok? And I don’t want to with someone I don’t know. So, I thought that maybe we… um, we could go together,” he muttered the last part. 

“Together?” Sakura questioned.

“Yes! For old time’s sake,” Naruto left out a loud exhale. 

Just as Naruto was a troublemaker, he was also a peacemaker, “I’ll go,” Sakura said, then turned her eyes to Sasuke expectantly.

He raised an eyebrow, “I already had plans,” Naruto growled as soon as Sasuke finished that sentence, “Fine! I’ll go too,” he yielded.

Naruto thrusted his fist into the air, letting out a loud cheer, “Let’s go then!” 

Sakura and Sasuke changed their clothes in speed record, then got into Naruto’s car for a fun drive to the Institute. And, as soon as they were getting close, the three friends couldn’t help but to notice the amount of effort the students put into their outfits. Honestly, they all looked like royalty.

If it had been other times, Sasuke and Sakura would’ve said no to Naruto’s offer. However, right now the dress code didn’t seem very important. Because even if they looked more casual than the rest of the students, they would still have more fun than the rest of them.

“You’re breaking three rules from the dress code,” Kakashi stood at the entrance door, staring at them with his usual serious face.

“W-we…” Sakura stuttered as the boys looked at their teacher worryingly.

Kakashi exhaled loudly, “Good thing I didn’t see it, right?” He winked at them, and their expressions changed completely, “It’s good to see you three together again,”

“Thanks,” Naruto muttered as they walked past Kakashi and entered to where Homecoming was being held.

Once inside, they noticed Choji and Karui eating some cupcakes as well as Neji and Tenten dancing next to Shino and Hinata. And about half an hour late, Kiba, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Temari arrived.


End file.
